Desperately
by Snape's-Mystic-Raven
Summary: With Voldemort gone everyone is free to relax a little unless your Hermione Granger. Arousing dreams lead Hermione and Severus together and as they try to sate their lust for one another trouble rears it's ugly head. Rated M for certain chapters!
1. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter, I, unfortunately do not own Severus (no matter how much I'd like to) or any other characters.**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_"I shouldn't be here," whispered Hermione, as she raised her fist and knocked quickly on the dark oak door. The door that lead to him. She turned her head in both directions hoping no one would be roaming the dungeons this late. Suddenly the door opened, revealing a very disturbed Potions Master, dressed only in a white button down shirt and black silk boxers. "Granger to what do I owe the...**honor**...of your presence at two in morning?" Severus growled. Her jaw fell open, but after a quick mental slap, Hermione remembered why she was there in the first place and pushed her way inside his chambers. "What in Merl...mmphh," she grabbed his head in both hands, kissing his protesting mouth fiercly, while kicking the door shut behind her._

_Her tongue slipped into his mouth and she moaned when he gave in, wrapping his arms tighly around her waist, kissing her back just as desperately. The hands that had been holding his face were now running through the dark tresses of his hair, which was not greasy at all but soft and silky to the touch. Severus pulled back slightly and started to press small kisses down Hermione's jaw, to her neck, then just above her blouse. "Yes...ohhh yes," she panted, as one of his large hands cupped her breast through her blouse, squeezing gently. He moaned deep in his throat at the feel of her breast in his hand. Wanting more, Severus snapped his fingers and Hermione's blouse disappeared, leaving her in a lacy white bra. Pulling back, Severus moved his hands to her backside and grabbed the generous amount of flesh he found there. A soft moan escaped Hermione's lips as she felt his erection through his boxers, after being pulled closer to his lean, yet very masculine body. He stooped a little, then grabbing her more firmly in his hands, lifted her effortlessly off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck, all the while assaulting his mouth with her own. Severus rushed, with her wrapped tightly around his body, to his chambers and moved over to his bed._

_Hermione was throbbing with desire when they fell onto the dark, blood red blankets covering his bed. Legs still wrapped securely around his waist, she moved her hands from his neck and began to unbutton his shirt. He pulled away from her, breathing heavily, as she finished undoing the last button and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Sitting up, he pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, throwing it out of the way and onto the floor. He then reached behind her and unclasped her bra, pulling it off to join his forgotten shirt. Her breasts were already hardened peaks, just waiting for his touch. Hermione closed her eyes, gasping in surprise when she felt his mouth latch onto her right breast. "Ohh...Severus...yess," she sighed as his mouth roamed between her breasts, taking time to ravish each one equally. His lips then started to kiss their way back up her neck and landed gently on hers. He mumbled something against her mouth and she moaned in response, not entirely sure what was said. He pulled away and she grunted a little in protest before opening her eyes and looking into his much darker, slate colored eyes. "It's almost time for class," her eyes went wide with shock when Ginny's voice came from Snape's mouth._

"Hermione...get up...come on," Ginny whined as she shook her friends shoulder. Hermione moaned in protest then rolled over turning her back to her friend. "You already missed breakfast...come on Hermione get up."

"Go away Ginny," she mumbled into her pillow, as she tried to get back to her very arousing dream starring one Severus Snape.

"Alright but if you don't get up and dressed in the next twenty minutes you are going to be in major trouble with Snape."

At Ginny's words Hermione shot up in bed and hurried off to the bathroom, tripping up in the sheets along the way. "Well I musn't be late for Potions," she stated as she rushed to get dressed for her favorite and first class of the day.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first story you all made me have a smile a mile wide at such great reviews. Anyways here's a new story that just kinda flowed from my fingers as I wrote. I was listening to the song 'Desperately' by Michelle Branch when I started it so thats why it's titled that. I'm thinking of makin all the chapters, however many there end up being, from different songs. I'm not sure where this story will lead but I hope you guys will like it.**


	2. Cold Shower Tuesdays

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Severus Snape (oh yeah or Harry Potter).**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 2- Cold Shower Tuesdays**

Meanwhile in the Dungeons...

**"Dammit!"**

Severus muttered, as he opened his eyes, then pulled himself up to sit against his headboard. He quickly noticed that he was not the only one up this morning. Throwing off the covers, he stalked to the bathroom sporting a rather large, err, problem. Upon walking in, he clicked his fingers, causing the shower head to spurt on. His nightshirt and boxers were thrown to the floor as he quickly stepped under the flow of water. Gritting his teeth as the cold water hit him full force. Damn that girl for being the cause of his current state.

_Damn these dreams! Why her? Why was Granger causing these disturbingly arousing dreams? There were plenty of other witches in the world to fantasize about, so why did it have to be her._

After his problem was under control he began to thoroughly clean himself and tried to focus his thinking to more important matters than those of lust. Ahh, yes, he needed to go to the Apothecary and make a request for some Dragon's blood for his current project, a potion to stop or at least slow down the Killing Curse.

He turned off the water and grabbed a towel, throwing it around his neck, then walked back to his bedroom, drying his hair as he went. The Grandfather clock in the corner chimed eight times and Severus cursed under his breath. His first class of the day, a seventh year N.E.W.T.s level, started in less than twenty minutes. Quickly dressing in his usual black frock coat and trousers, he threw his robes on, then hurried out the door.

When he reached the classroom, he threw open the door and swept into the room, robes billowing behind him as usual. Many students were already sitting at their tables, cauldrons and ingredients out and ready. When he reached his desk, turning around, he let his eyes sweep over the room and was surprised to find that Granger was not in her seat. Curious, she was always the first one to show and the last one to leave. Sweeping his arm towards the blackboard instructions appeared on how to make the Dreamless Sleep potion.

" Read the instruc..." he was stopped in his directions when the doors burst open.

" Sor--sorry I'm late Professor Snape," Hermione mumbled as she headed over to her seat, next to a very relieved looking Neville.

" Miss Granger it is so generous of you to grace us with your presence," he sneered," five points from Gryffndor!"

Hermione sat down then retrieved her notes and book from her bag. When she was done she looked up to find Snape, arms folded over his chest, glaring at her.

"Read the instructions and brew your potion. Bottles to be corked and brought up to my desk when finished."

Soon the classroom was full of students chopping away at ingredients and shuffling papers. Severus had been lost in grading some fourth year essays on the properties of Gillyweed when he looked up to check on the class. Only to find it was extremely bad timing as he caught Hermione, chewing on her bottom lip, as she stirred the cauldron. Her hair had started to fall out of the bun it was in earlier, leaving chestnut tendrils to fall around her face, while sweat was forming on her brow, caused by the heat emanating from everyone's cauldrons. Severus suppressed a groan and shifted slightly in his chair. Bugger but the witch was tempting.

After stirring the potion 5 times counter clockwise, Hermione sat down and blew the fire out. It now needed to cool for ten minutes, so she made sure her notes were all in order then let out a sigh. She arched her back and closed her eyes trying to will away the minor discomfort she felt on her lower back.

Severus closed his eyes and cradled his head in his hands, slightly massaging his temples. Damn, tempting wench! She had no idea of the effect she had on the male species. He groaned again, thinking back to his dream and the way she moaned when he had touched her breast. Shit! If he kept going on this way he would hold the record for Most Cold Showers taken in one day.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N: Chapter title is a song called 'Cold Shower Tuesdays' by Bowling For Soup. My sister, who I give many thanks for proof-reading, suggested the title when she read the chapter.**


	3. Fever

**DISCLAIMER: See chapters 1 and 2.**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter 3- Fever

Classes seemed to fly by after Potions, or maybe it just seemed that way. She had found that when Severus Snape was anywhere near her, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Hermione sighed and smiled as she thought of the Potions Master and his starring role in her very steamy dream last night. A couple of third year Ravenclaws giggled at the dazed look, then hurried on their way down the corridor, wondering what the Head Girl could be thinking of.

Having Arithmancy as her last class of the day was a plus because it gave her some time on her way down to dinner in the Great Hall, time to think about him. He was far from the classic heart-throb look, but she had never liked men with an exceptionally muscled physique, tan, tall, blue-eyed, and blonde. Viktor Krum was a prime example. He had been duck-footed with eyebrows that were bushier than her hair, he was interesting to talk to though, uhh, when you could understand him. Severus was really a BIG step up from Viktor. Besides many girls probably had a little thing for the surly Potions Master. Being tall, dark, and handso...umm hook nosed. Well anyways it wasn't as if she could be the only one could it?

Hermione was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the dark figure walking towards her, with his eyes concentrated on the ground as he walked. They reached the giant doors to the Great Hall at the same time, both reaching forward to push the doors open. Severus' hand settled over Hermiones' against the door. They both looked up in surprise but neither retracted their hand from the others.

His black eyes bore into her brown ones. Shock was evident at first as he looked into her eyes but then they seemed to change to a darker richer shade, like melted dark chocolate. It was almost as if he was seeing..._FUCK_, did the foolish girl have feelings for him! If so he was in deep, deep shit. He quickly pulled his hand off of hers and scowled. Her eyes softened a bit and he could see the sides of her mouth turn up a little in a smile, she was still staring at him. Little wench!

"Miss Granger are you enjoying the view," he smirked when she turned almost as red as Weasley's hair. Making a quick decision, he used Legilimency, confirming that the Gryffindor princess indeed had feelings for him. After scanning the hallway he leaned forward till his mouth was just inches from hers.

Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. He wasn't going to kiss her was he...**WAS HE!** Oh please, please just a little kiss. She tried as hard as she could to control her breathing but was failing. Damn, when did it get so hot in the hallway, she was burning. His face came closer...closer...she closed her eyes waiting for his lips only to feel his breath caress her ear as he spoke.

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

Her eyes snapped open and narrowed on her Professor.

"What for?"

"Having inappropriate thoughts."

Severus almost laughed when her eyes grew to the size of saucers and her mouth fell open, her face turned an even redder shade than before. A quick smile came to his face before he had the chance to fight it. He pushed the door open and strode inside, biting his cheek along way to the head table.

A couple of minutes had passed before Hermione was calm enough to go inside. She quickly made her way to where Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny were seated. They each gave her a once over and said '_hi_' as she settled onto the bench. She was still a bit pink in the cheeks but thankfully no one seemed to notice. As she loaded her plate with roasted potatoes, chicken, and some mixed vegetables a couple of owls flew in to deliver some late post. Spearing a potato, Hermione jumped as a letter fell into her goblet of pumpkin juice, splashing onto Ginny and Neville. She apologized then opened her letter and read:

_Hermione you are looking quite delicious lately and I have found myself wanting a taste. You are driving me mad with the sway of your hips, when you bite your lip in class, and the way you look when you sleep is simply wicked. You stir an animal like need in me to claim you for my own. To take you away and hide you for my eyes only, but I know I must bide my time, everything must be right for you. - -Until then, My Hermione_

Ginny saw Hermione's face turn a ghastly shade of white while reading the letter. She reached out and put her hand gently on Hermione's arm.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"N..noth..nothing." she stammered out. Then folded the letter and hid it in her robes, trying to act like she had not just received a letter from some whacko.

Hermione didn't know what to do. Was this letter a prank just to scare her? Was it real? Instead of going back to her room Hermione had followed the others back to Gryffindor Tower. She sat with Ginny and tried to keep her mind on the conversation, while the boys played exploding snap. It was soon nearing midnight and Ginny, Neville, and Ron had already headed up to bed, Harry had stayed up to play a round of Wizards Chess with a sixth year. Hermione sat quietly reading, or really, staring at the book in her hands, thinking about the letter she had received.

"Check mate," was shouted by the very happy sixth year, who practically danced up the stairs afterward.

"Yeah good game," Harry grumbled, he looked over and noticed Hermione was still there.

"Hermione shouldn't you be getting back to the Head Girl Suite?"

"Hmm...oh..oh yes, sorry, I didn't notice the time. Well i'll be off then."

She was dragging her feet as she made her way to the portrait, then paused and swung around, "Wait! Harry would you umm...walk me back to my room? It's been ages since we've just talked."

"Oh, yeah sure."

They left the common room and walked to the third floor where her private rooms were, talking about the upcoming Quidditch match-- Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. They soon arrived at a picture of beautiful waterfall, with a meadow, where some Unicorns were grazing happily. A little girl was resting on a bed of flowers and when Hermione and Harry approached she waved. After whispering the password and saying goodbye to Harry she checked the outer room, bathroom, and bedroom making sure no one was hiding in her chambers. Taking her wand out she put wards on her bedroom door and tried not to think about the disturbing letter.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N: Chapter title is 'Fever' by Michael Buble'. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, it is greatly appreciated.**


	4. A Million Ways

**DISCLAIMER: We all know i'm not J.K.Rowling.**

**RagamuffinSundrop- - I couldn't find his version of 'Fever', but I heard a couple of his other songs and they were quite good. Thanks for telling me about him.**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 4- A Million Ways**

_A Week later..._

Hermione looked in the mirror of her private Head Girl bathroom. Bags were starting to form under her eyes from all the studying she was doing lately, her N.E.W.T.'s were only a couple months away.It seemed like she was now actually residing in the library, when on more than one occasion thats where she ended waking up from. Not only was there the stress of exams but now she had to deal with some crazed person who kept sending her these very disturbing letters. She made a mental note to speak to Dumbledore or McGonagall about the situation. Oh and not to froget the growing attraction to her mean, sarcastic, dark, mysterious, sexy...umm, mean...oh who was she kidding, she couldn't mask her growing feelings for the Head of Slytherin. **_A Slytherin_**. What was she thinking? Mungo's here I come!

Hermione sighed and brushed out her hair making it poof up more than it already was. Ughh, maybe she should just chop it all off seeing as how there was nothing she could do with it. Throwing the brush down she grabbed a nearby hair tie, pulling her hair up into a bun at the back of her neck. Thank goodness it was a Hogsmeade weekend and she had a chance to relax. Some butterbeers, a couple of chocolate frogs, and her friends. She smiled and headed out to her sitting room to grab her bag, then her wand. While walking down the corridor, she rummaged through her bag, making sure she had her sack of galleons, sickles, and knuts. She was suddenly knocked to the side, her eyes went wide, then she shut them as she tried to keep her balance, but failed. A hand wrapped around her forearm, catching, then bringing her back up before she could fall. Only when she was right side up again did she open her eyes, looking straight into a pair of cold, silver eyes. She narrowed her eyes but remembered that even if it was Draco he did help her just now.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

He just looked at her with cold eyes and stormed off towards a group of Slytherins waiting by the doors. They were all looking at her with distaste before following after Draco. When they had all gone she went back to her bag and finally finding her sack, rushed off to the doors, Filch checked her name off the list, and she hurried down to where the others were waiting. She smiled at her friends, greeting them, then they walked down the path to Hogsmeade.

Harry and Ron immediately broke off from the group when Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes came into view.

"Meet at the Three Broomsticks later you prats!" Neville shouted. Ginny smiled up at him then took his hand in hers. She had grown quite fond of the new outspoken Neville, the war had definately changed him for the better.

Harry threw his arm in the air, waving it to show that they had heard him. Ginny, Neville, and Hermione headed to Honeydukes in search of chocolate frogs and sugar quills. After buying a couple new sugar quills Hermione headed off to Florish and Blotts, being reminded to meet at the Three Broomsticks later. After scanning the shelves she found a very rare Potions book, it was old and battered looking with yellow pages. A smile as big as a Quidditch field appeared on her face, making sure she had enough money, she rushed off to pay. With her new book, _The Death Stopper: Antidotes and Strengthening Potions_, she left the book-shop and headed for a butterbeer with her friends.

As she headed down the street a couple of boys in the Slytherin house were smirking and walked past her, heading for an alley by Madam Malkins. Curiosity got to her and she followed them at a safe distance, hiding behind a couple of old barrels as she went. When they turned the corner she heard more voices and cautiously walked up. Peeking around the corner she saw a large group of people gathered round Draco Malfoy. There were mostly Slytherins but Hermione could recognize a couple of Hufflepuff fifth years, some Ravenclaw seventh years, and even a couple Gryffindor fifth and sixth years. Now she was really curious. Draco was talking to the group and Hermione strained to her him.

"Just be sure to wear these at all times and you will know when to meet and where." Draco was holding up some sort of silver pin.

"But how do they work?" someone from the crowd asked.

"Simple. When a meeting is to take place the pin will vibrate and emit a small red glow. When this occurs just say your passwords and the pin will say where to meet, along with what time."

"Passwords?" a Gryffindor, Hermione recognized as Miranda Davison, had asked.

"Each pin will be set to your own special password just like the portraits that lead to each individual Common Room," Draco sneered, "now everyone come on and grab a pin."

Hermione quickly ran back down the alley as some students started to head her way. When she turned the corner she rested her back against the stone building of the robe shop and waited until she saw some girls from Ravenclaw walk past. One of them was fiddling with her pin while the other was fastening hers on. Hermione glanced over and could now see what was on the quarter-sized pin. Two snakes were coiling around a phoenix, trying to crush the life from it's lungs. Her eyes widened, instead of going to meet Harry and the others she headed off towards Hogwarts. Dumbledore, she had to get to him and tell him what she had seen. Hoping that she wasn't over-reacting and that maybe Draco had started up a fan club or something.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Running the whole way she was completely out of breathe when she finally made it to the stone gargoyle that protected the Headmaster's office. She grabbed her side and gasped for air, then drew herself up and tried to remember this weeks password.

"Rainbow Sherbert? Lemon Drop? Cherry Fizz?" the gargoyle moved aside and she bolted up to the old oak door. Shouting could be heard in the room. She knocked rather harshly on the door, the shouting ceased and she heard Dumbledore's voice tell her to enter.

"Ahh Miss Granger just the woman I wanted to see."

"Headmaster, please, I have something urgent to tell you!"

"Go on then Miss Granger, of course, if you don't mind Professor Snape being here, that is?"

Hermione whipped around and saw Snape standing by a bookshelf on her left side. She hadn't even realized he was the other person in the room, although all the yelling should have given him away.

"It doesn't matter Headmaster, in Hogsmeade..." Hermione proceeded to tell the Headmaster and Severus what she had seen behind the dress shop. When she had finished she looked over to Snape, who was standing with an impassive look on his face, then back to Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger don't worry yourself with such non-sense. It is probably just some type of club Draco has come up with, but I will have Severus look into it." Dumbledore gave the man behind her a quick look.

"Of course Albus."

"But...yes Headmaster," she sighed.

"I am glad, however, of your visit. Professor Snape has just informed me of a potion he is working on that requires an extra pair of hands. I informed him that the only qualified person I knew of to assist him would be you, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled then gave the Headmaster a questioning look.

"It will of course count towards your N.E.W.T.'s scores should you decide to assist him."

"I would be honored to assist Professor Snape."

"Splendid! You will only be assisting him on the weekends, Wednesday, and Friday evenings. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes that's fine, i'll still have time to study for my other classes," She smiled at the Headmaster then at Snape,who scowled in return. She suddenly remembered those disturbing letters she had received during the week, "...umm, Headmaster, could I speak to you in private for a moment?"

"Of course Miss Granger. Severus, I still need to discuss some things with you, could you please wait outside a moment?"

With a nod towards the Headmaster, Severus swept out of the room and closed the door.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I..umm, well, Headmaster I have been receiving some very disturbing letters lately and I wished to ask for your council on them." She pulled some parchment from her bag and handed them to Dumbledore. His eyebrows rose slightly as he read each letter, some more disturbing than others.

"Miss Granger you should have brought these to my attention earlier."

"I know it's just I thought it might be some kind of prank at first, then the letters just kept coming," She bit her lip and looked down.

"There is not much I can do. I'll have someone put up extra wards on your portrait and windows, I suggest you have someone with you at all times. I will also set up the fireplace in your room on the Floo network, it will be able go to any other fireplace in Hogwarts only. There is no telling what is going through this person's mind and what he might do or be capable of."

"Yes, thank you Headmaster."

"Your welcome dear. Could you please ask Severus to come back inside on your way out...oh and Miss Granger why don't you summon Dobby to walk you back to your rooms, I'm sure he would love to get out of the kitchens." He winked and sent her on her way.

Severus came back into the room and sat down in one of the old winged chairs in front of Albus's desk, scowling at the old man.

"Severus don't look at me that way, you asked for my advice and I gave it to you. Miss Granger is more than qualified to assist you."

Snape grumbled and scowled even harder at Albus.

"Severus, I know I of all people, should not be asking you for any more favors but this involves Miss Granger."

Severus straightened up in the old chair, a slight look of worry crossed his features before he could hide it.

"What is it?"

"Miss Granger has been receiving some rather odd letters and I would appreciate it if you could construct some extra wards on her room. Along with setting up the Floo through her fireplace, connecting it to every fireplace inside Hogwarts, in case an emergency should occur. I would also like it if you could keep an eye on her, I will of course, be asking the other teachers to do the same."

"Of course Albus. Is that all?"

"Hmm...about this Draco business, talk to the boy and find out what he is up to. Ahh, yes, before I forget the book you asked about is currently residing in Miss Granger's bag. If I were you I would be more cordial to her when you are working together. Use that Snape charm I know is hiding in there somewhere."

Dumbledore smiled and Severus stalked out of the room, grumbling about hell freezing over, as he made his way to the Head Girl's portrait. Albus Dumbledore had to be the cruelest man in the wizarding world. Making Hermio...Granger his assistant when the barmy old man knew of his growing attraction to the little chit, and how he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Although it was not unheard of for a student to be with a teacher, especially at Hogwarts- -Dumbledore and Minerva were prime examples of that- -he wasn't about to add Pedophile to his already dark background. Although she was technically of age from when she had used the time-turner in her third year, that really made her around nine-teen or so now. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea on Albus' part, a small smirk appeared on his face as he reached Hermione's room. He knocked on the frame of her portrait, it soon swung open, he saw a look of shock and desire mix in her eyes as they settled on him. Severus smiled inwardly, maybe it wouldn't be so bad having her assist him and if he was lucky maybe he could convince her to 'assist' with his other problem as well.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N: 'A Million Ways' by Ok Go was the song used. I couldn't decide on a song that fit this chapter so if there are any suggestions I would appreciate it. I only chose this song based on the end when Snape calls Dumbledore cruel for setting him up. To everyone reading thanks for sticking with me on this story. I was kinda of worried nobody would like it, but thanks to the reviews i've received i'm not worried so much anymore. ;)**


	5. Dirty Little Secret

**DISCLAIMER: Still not JKR. Still don't own Severus.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter I've been sick, not to mention the slight case of writer's block, anyways on with the story!**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 5- Dirty Little Secret**

Hermione woke up the next morning and groaned when she remembered yesterday. What a bad day it had turned out to be, she shook her head and sighed. It was supposed to be a great stress-free day spent laughing with her friends, but no it seemed she couldn't have just a normal day. First there was the thing with Draco and all those other students, who had had a secret gathering behind the robe shop, Madam Malkins. She suppossed Draco would be one to start up his own fan club, but something wasn't right with the whole situation. She had to get her hands on one of those pins somehow. Then if that hadn't been bad enough she had foolishly agreed to help a man she secretly desired. If she was so smart, then why had she done something so dumb. It was going to be hard enough to face Snape after the little incident that had occured just inside her sitting room yesterday. After he had put stronger wards on her door and windows, he went to the fireplace to set up the floo. This is where things had gotten embarrassing. She, Hermione Jane Granger, had been caught by Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, while she was checking out his '_ass_'ets. She pulled the blankets up over her head and growled in frustration.

A shrill ring suddenly filled her room, taking the covers off her face she looked to her right, where, next to her wand, her clock was sitting on the nightstand, she was just in time for breakfast. She threw off the covers, pushed the alarm down, and headed to the bathroom. She brushed her hair and put into a ponytail, then brushed her teeth, she made her way back to her bedroom and towards her closet. Throwing on some blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and some sandals she grabbed her wand from the nightstand and headed down to breakfast.

As she walked down the corridors she gripped her wand just in case, she had always been cautious, but now with these letters popping up she had been set on red alert. Arriving at the double doors, she put her wand up her sleeve and walked over to where the others were sitting, at the Gryffindor table. As she sat down Ginny was the only one who noticed her, the boys were looking over the latest tricks they had bought down at Fred and George's shop.

"Hey Hermione where did you get off to yesterday? We were worried when you didn't show at the Three Broomsticks," Ginny quickly asked.

"Oh I...uhh...I found a rare book in Flourish and Blott's. I couldn't wait to look it over so I went back to Hogwarts. I'm sorry I didn't come find you guys first."

"It's okay we were just worried is all," Ginny looked over to the boys, "well I was worried anyways."

Hermione smiled at her friend then filled her plate with eggs, sausage, bacon, and some toast. They talked about projects and Quidditch-- to Hermiones dismay-- then laughed at Ron who spilled his orange juice, when a girl from Hufflepuff winked at him as she walked by. Everything was going great this morning, then the post came, something Hermione now hated. Owls flew overhead dropping off letters and packages to many of the students, none came for Hermione. Relieved to not be receiving another crazy letter from this obviously deranged person.

After the gang finished their breakfast they left to go sit by the lake, just enjoying being outside and to have the freedom other people had, since Voldemort was no longer alive. They stayed outside chatting and messing around, then everyone headed down to the Quidditch field so Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville could practice. Harry was still the seeker for Gryffindor and now team Captain, Ron had become a chaser in his fifth year but hadn't been able to play much-- with the threat of Voldemort hanging around Quiiditch had been cancelled after a couple months into the year-- he had whined for a week straight after that announcement. Neville had ended up trying out in his sixth year earning him the keeper position, every Gryffindor was livid when he was announced as the new keeper, bumbling Neville would surely ruin any chances they had for the House Cup. In the first game however-- Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor-- he left every house speechless when he had managed to only let three quaffles pass him into the goal. Later he had admitted to practicing any chance he could get so he would be able to, hopefully, pass try-outs and snag a spot on the team. Not only had he secured a win for Gryffindor but he had also saved Ginny-- a chaser for the team-- when a beater from Ravenclaw ran into her sending her flying off her broom. Neville was there in a flash and grabbed her arm just in time, pulling her up onto his lap, causing one of the chasers from Ravenclaw to score a goal before the whistle was blown for a time-out. Ever since then Ginny and Neville had become closer, which quickly turned from a platonic friendship to a very public relationship.

While they were outside, Hermione-- after being begged endlessly-- got up on a broom once or twice after the four had finished practicing, she still got a little queasy from the heights, so she didn't stay up long. Lunch quickly arrived and the gang headed up to the Great Hall, the boys, plus Ginny talked about strategical moves all the way up to the Gryffindor table. They all filled their plates-- Ron's was overloaded as usual-- then settled in and continued to talk about Quidditch, Harry was giving them tips through his mouthful of food. The post arrived a couple minutes later, as hundreds of owls swooped into the Great Hall. Hermione looked up, praying that no owl would drop a letter her way. She then noticed something big and black mixed in with the ordinary brown barn owls, it came swooping down and landed right in front of her. A raven was now in front of her, its feathers glinting blue-black when the light reflected off, and it's eyes weren't black, but a deep purple if you looked close enough. There were also some small white markings around her neck that seemed to be woven in a intricate celtic design. The raven seemed to be studying her for a minute-- as if she was someone who was untrustworthy-- before lowering it's head to its leg unravelling a bit of string, then picked up the rolled piece of parchment that was tied to it's leg. Hermione was mesmirized by the beautiful bird in front of her, she had never seen a raven that looked like the one that was perched before her. She was brought out of her daze by Ginny.

"Oh my," she had gasped at the sight of the raven, who was patiently waiting for Hermione to take the bit of parchment still in her beak. Hermione slowly reached out her hand, palm turned upward, the raven moved forward slightly and gently placed the parchment in Hermione's hand. With a slight nod towards Hermione, the raven pushed off into flight, flying out the doors to the Great Hall instead of the windows. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, then towards the boys, who were looking towards the doors with open mouths.

"That bird was...wicked!" Ron said,while he resumed eating.

"I've never seen a raven like that before." stated Neville, closing his mouth, then looked in Hermione's direction.

"Who do you think she belongs to?" Harry asked, while still looking towards the doors.

Hermione shrugged and studied the bit of parchment before unrolling it.

_Miss Granger if you are still willing to assist me with my project meet me in the dungeons around three this afternoon. Don't be late. Albus has also told me of your find at the book store, bring it with you, as it is important for this particular potion. Professor S. Snape, Potions Master_

Hermione paled a little while reading his hurried scrawl, she had forgot that she would be assisting him on the weekends, as well as Wednesday and Friday evenings. Her head dropped to the table and she moaned, someone touched her arm, but she didn't look up.

"Hermione what is it?" Ginny questioned.

"Msstpd," she mumbled into the table.

"What?"

"I'm so stupid." She shook her head back and forth while it still rested on the table. Everyone looked at her in disbelief, then busted out laughing, causing her to groan again.

"Hermione, come on, what was in the letter and who's bird was that?" Ron clapped her on the shoulder as he asked.

"No one's and nothing important, just something I forgot I had to do this afternoon."

'Oh' was the collective answer given by her four friends as they continued eating and chatting. Hermione lifted her head off the table and glanced behind the Head table where a Grandfather clock stood. It was just now hitting 2 o'clock, they had arrived at lunch around a quarter 'till one. Hermione sighed and stood from the table bidding her friends goodbye then headed to her chambers to retrieve the book she had bought.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus was sitting in the Potions classroom, at his desk, when three taps came from the otherside of the oak doors. He waved his hand at the door, it opened-- then shut just as fast-- his raven had just flown in, landing on his shoulder. She looked at the papers he was grading at the moment and squawked loudly, he looked down and noticed a mistake that he had not seen before. He smiled and drew a red slash across the paper writing a quick note in the margin.

"Ahh Mystic what would I do without you?" He lifted his hand and stroked Mystic under her beak, she closed her eyes and rubbed her head against his cheek.

"So I believe you found Miss Granger?"

Mystic lowered then raised her head, giving a little nod. Severus smiled again, then opened a drawer to his right, he took out an old wooden box with a little lock keeping it shut. He pulled a key out of the drawer as well and opened the box, reaching in he pulled out a rather large white mouse by the tail, Mystic moved off his shoulder to the top of the desk watching the mouse.

"Alright then take your mouse and go back to my chambers, password is 'Bittersweet'"

"Bit-ter-sweet," Mystic copied.

Severus nodded then threw the mouse towards the door, Mystic flew from his desk and caught her prey in mid-air, she swooped around and Severus waved his hand at the door. Mystic flew out with her prize and headed down the hallway. Waving his hand towards the door once more it clicked shut. He then went back to grading his papers, at 3 o'clock he heard a light knocking on the door.

"Enter."

Hermione opened the door slowly and entered the Potions classroom, her book in tow, just as he had asked in the note. Snape had not looked up from grading so she cleared her throat.

"Professor I'm ready to help with your project."

Severus stopped grading and looked up ready to bestow upon her his best glare when he noticed what she was wearing. _Why did those jeans and shirt have to be so tight fitting? _He groaned inwardly and set down his quill, then set aside his papers for later.

"Very well Miss Granger."

Severus stood and walked to his left, towards the only other door in the Potions classroom, which lead to his private store room. He gave no indication for Hermione to follow so she walked up to the front row of desks and placed her book down, waiting for him to return. She jumped when his voice sounded from the other room.

"Granger I do not have all day."

She quickly made her way to the side door and entered, not surprised to find that the Potions store room hadn't changed at all since the last time she had been in here. Shelves that went around the room still held a countless number of ingredients and various potions. An involuntary shudder ran through her as she thought back to second year and the horrible Polyjuice incident. She walked over to a table in the middle of the room that was occupied with beakers, a cauldron, books, ladles, stirring rods, and a lot of papers with what looked like a child's scribbles on it. She sat down on one of the two stools that occupied the room, Severus was gathering some papers from a nightstand in the corner of the room. He turned around, with about fifty sheets of parchment in hand, glaring in her direction.

"Foolish girl where is that book!?"

Hermione jumped at his yell, then ran back to the classroom to retrieve the potions book she had bought the other day. She walked back into the room and no sooner had she put the book down than Severus had picked it up and was carefully flipping through the pages. Five minutes had passed with Severus not even giving her a glance as he flipped through the book. Hermione cleared her throat, but he still ignored her. Now she was getting angry.

"Professor?"

"What is it Miss Granger?"

"I thought that I would be helping you with this project, instead I find myself sitting here wasting time I could be using to do extra assignments or studying for N.E.W.T.s! So either you tell me what the hell **_WE'RE_** suppossed to be working on or I'm leaving and I'm taking my book with me!"

Severus let go of the book and clenched his hands into fists, then slowly unclenched trying to even his breathing.

"Very well than woman. **_WE_**-- he grounded out through clenched teeth-- are working on a potion to stop or at the very least reflect the Killing Curse."

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"Yes you stu-- yes Granger. As hard as it may be to believe I have hit a snag in my research and am in need of a fresh pair of eyes and hands, hence why Dumbledore asked for you...of all people...to assist me. Since you are, after all, one of the more gifted students here at Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled at the small compliment that had come from Snape's mouth. Severus looked up and saw a brilliant smile light up her face, Gods did I just give her a compliment, oh but look at the way she smiles. Its one of those light-up-the-world kind of smiles. Severus fought back the smile that wanted to appear on his face, then went back to the book.

"Granger loo--"

"Hermione."

"What?"

"While we're down here working I see no harm in us calling each other by our given names. I would prefer Hermione to Granger, or foolish girl, or insufferable know-it-all."

Severus glared.

"Insolent lit--"

"Little girl, yeah, I know. If you insist on using those names than perhaps I should do the same for you...**_you_**...**_YOU OVERGROWN BAT!_**"

_Where did that come from?_ Well now that she had said it it was to late to take it back, so she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. Mimicking one of the patented glares from said Potions Master. His face was covered by his hair so she couldn't see his reaction but then she noticed that his hands were gripping the table, as if he were trying to hold himself down. Some time passed with Hermione just standing, arms crossed, waiting for him to respond. After a time his hands seemed to relax and he let go of the table, then looked up at Hermione, a scowl embedded on his face.

**"You will find my current research notes, just there to your left and there is a spare quill on the shelf behind you. I strongly suggest you get started. Look through the pages and give me your input on the matter. Got it Granger!?"**

Hermione opened her mouth but shut it just as quickly, it would do her no good to keep going with this fight. She turned, grabbed the quill from the shelf and sat down on the stool, facing away from him. She mumbled under her breath and tried to read the scrawl in front of her. Severus turned back towards the book and began flipping through again until he found a chapter about Unicorns blood and Phoenix tears. He knew for a fact that if you were to mix the two a Neville worthy explosion would be the end result. Still if it was in here maybe there was a way. Severus chanced a glance at Hermione to find her sucking on her bottom lip and her brow furrowed in thought. He went back to his reading, wishing it was his lips she was sucking on. The two worked in silence, each semi-focused on there work and each other until they were disturbed by the sound of the dinner bell. Hermione stood and arched her back, cracking it, she looked over her shoulder and caught Severus looking at her. She smiled and decided to have a little fun. This time she stretched her arms above her head, making her shirt rise a couple of inches, exposing her midriff. When she brought her arms down she casually knocked the quill she had been using onto the floor. Severus closed his eyes and to any Gods that would hear him, prayed that he wouldn't lose contol of himself.

"Oops."

He opened his eyes and was rewarded with a view of her jean-clad behind. It was as if she was moving in slow-motion, taking her precoius time in standing back upright. He growled in frustration, his pants became tighter as his erection grew to a point of discomfort. She was now looking at him with a smile on her face and she raised her hand, then shook her finger at him, tsking.

"Now who's having the inappropriate thoughts Professor," then she laughed and started to walk towards the door.

Severus made a split-second decision and was up and in front of her before she had reached the door that led to the classroom. Hermione jumped back when he swooped in front of her. She looked into his eyes and was shocked to see rich, black orbs filled with lust staring back at her. He walked forward, forcing her to walk backwards or come into contact with his body. Her eyes never left his. She walked back until her lower back came into contact with the table they had just been sitting at. She put her hands on the table as he leaned over her, his hands grasped hers and held her there, immobile. She was breathing hard and fast as he loomed over her, watching her, a smirk played about his face. She could feel his erection through his pants as he pressed against her. He leaned over and grazed his cheek with hers as he whispered into her ear, lips faintly brushing up against her lobe, he felt her shiver at the touch.

"My head is constantly filled with nothing but inappropriate thoughts of you. All day and all night. Which seems to be the case with you as well, judging by the look on your face last night when you were, dare I say, _checking-me-out_."

Hermione turned red at the mention of last night, then moaned when he pressed into her a little more. He pulled back and looked into her eyes once more.

"Why don't we stop dancing around, so to speak, and satisfy the needs growing within us."

"You mean like an affair. For how long?"

"For as long as we are both willing."

Hermione was breathing faster than before as she looked at him, she nodded her head slightly.

"You need to say it, let me hear you say it."

"Yes Severus."

His mouth crushed to hers, she moaned and kissed him back. She was struggling to free her hands from the grasp he still had on them, desperate to touch him. He let go of her hands and broke the kiss, clicking his fingers, everything on the table disappeared, having been sent to his room. Her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled his mouth back to hers as he pushed her down on the table. He sucked on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth letting him gain entrance. She ran her hands through his hair as they kissed and his hand came up, cupping her breast. They both moaned at the contact. A knock sounded on the classroom door. Severus broke the kiss once more and lowered his head to the crook of Hermione's neck, groaning.

"I hope the person who knocked is ready to face his death."

Hermione laughed and pushed him up and off of her, then fixed her clothes and hair. Severus adjusted his clothes as well then strode out of the room, Hermione stayed in the store room, sitting on one of the stools. She could hear Severus talking to someone, then a door closed. He came back into the room, a scowl on his face.

"That was Dumbledore. It seems that those dunderheads you call friends are worried about you, so he has asked me to escort you to the Great Hall for the remainder of dinner."

She nodded and stood from the stool, following him out through the store room door. Before they left the classroom, Severus pulled her up against him, kissing her hard. All too soon he pulled away and let go of her, he opened the door and held it open. She smiled and as she passed him her hand brushed against the front of his trousers, eliciting a small gasp from his mouth. He stood by the door for a moment, watching her sway her hips as she walked, before closing the door and following her down the corridor. His eyes glued to her ass as they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After answering questions from her friends, Hermione was free to eat dinner in peace, with the occasional glance towards the Head table. She had caught Severus looking at her once, so she sent him a smile and a quick wink. The gang waited for Hermione to finish her dinner since she had arrived late and then they all walked back to her Head Girl room to hang out. Ginny and Neville shared some of the sweets they had bought from Honeydukes as they played exploding snap. After their game they all sat around by the fire talking until Neville heard a faint tapping noise.

"Hermione where's your window? I think that's an owl tapping."

"No it's coming from your portrait," Ginny answered.

Hermione stood and walked to the door and cautiously opened it, she stepped out and looked down the corridor, nobody was there. She walked back inside and closed the door.

"That was rea-- ooh!"

The same raven from earlier, Severus's raven, was now sitting on the mantle of her fireplace with a note tied to her leg.

"She must have flown in when you opened the door, we just noticed her as well," Harry stated.

Hermione walked over and smiled at the raven, then went to untie the message from her leg, she quickly unrolled the note.

_I think it would be best not to continue with our plans tonight or anytime during the weekday, just in case, the weekends shall be ours and ours alone. Do try and keep your hands to yourself until then. --S_

Hermione pocketed the note then turned back to the raven, smiling.

"Herms, you gotta tell us...who does she belong to?" Ron asked.

Harry, Ginny, and Neville nodded in agreement as they looked between the raven and Hermione.

"Nope...it's a secret."

She giggled when they all grumbled, then she faked a yawn.

"Oh I need to get to bed, well go on then, off with the lot off you."

Hermione practically pushed them from her room, while saying goodbye. After shutting the door she turned back towards the fireplace and the raven, who was watching her with interest. She walked over to a desk that sat in the corner of her sitting room and took a small piece of parchment from a drawer, then grabbed a quill. The Raven flew over and landed on her shoulder as she began a quick note to Severus.

_I agree, but I don't think you should be worrying about me keeping my hands to myself, i'm sure i'll be able to control my urges. The question remains shall you? --Hermione _

_P.S. Where did you find this beautiful raven and what is her name?_

The raven suddenly jumped from her shoulder and onto the desk, tilting her head to the side.

"Mys-tic."

Hermione gasped at the bird.

"Mystic...is that your name?"

Mystic nodded then held her leg out for her to attach the note. Hermione smiled and quickly rolled, then attached it to Mystic's leg with a bit of string. Mystic went back onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek as she had done with Severus. Hermione smiled and rose, she walked to the door and let Mystic fly back down to the dungeons. She was so busy watching the raven fly off that she hadn't seen the small black snake slither up and into her room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N: Song title is 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All-American Rejects, as if you guys didn't know already. Yeah okay I kind of put myself in here so to speak, but I couldn't help it. ;-P**


	6. Obsession

**DISCLAIMER: See Chapters 1-5.**

**A/N: Stalker revealed and a minor warning for improper use of a bananna, other than that I don't have anything to tell you but enjoy!**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 6- Obsession**

Being able to turn into such a small and fast creature always had it's advantages. The black snake slithered along in the shadows of Hermione's sitting room, quickly passing under some chairs and her desk as it made its way to her open bedroom door. Sliding by under the door frame, he moved to the bed and made his way up one of the posts of her bed frame, hiding above her bed on the wooden frame. A couple of minutes passed before the door opened and Hermione walked in, she took off her shirt and pants, throwing them into a hamper. She quickly unclasped her bra, then opened her dresser drawer with the other, pulling out a white tank top and pair of red pajama bottoms. As she pulled on her night-clothes, her night-time visitor watched, his beady red eyes watching her everymove. He hissed in appreciation, as he caught sight of her breasts, just before she pulled the tank top completely over head.

Hermione pulled her night-clothes on and pulled the covers back, getting into bed. She sighed and touched her lips with her fingers, thinking about Severus' kiss earlier. She moaned when she remembered his erection pressing into her. Had Dumbledore come any later she would have been naked and happy, with Severus buried deep inside her.A smile graced her lips as she fell into another dream, this time however, she hoped she would not be disturbed.

Even breathing told him it was safe to come out of hiding, so the small black snake slithered back down the bedpost and to the floor. He went a little farther away from the bed and transformed back into his human form. He walked over to the sleeping girl and a twisted smile graced his lips. She was by far the smartest and most powerful witch of her time. Out of all the witches Hogwarts has ever let pass through their doors she was the only one that was strong enough to challenge him and he liked that. It had taken him over twenty years to find her, now that he had her he wasn't going to let anything stand in his way. Especially those damn friends of hers, they would be first to go, he would not fail, not like Voldemort had. _He could not...no...**HE WOULD NOT FAIL**_! His eyes sparked in anger for a moment and anyone who would have seen him would not have hesitated to get out of his sight, less they would want to die a horrible death. He quickly cleared his head and walked towards the end of her bed. His hand trailed along her blanket, skimming the fabric, as he made his way towards the head of her bed. A smile played about her lips as slept, unaware that he was in the room with her. Bending down, so he was at face level, he reached out and his index finger traced the curve of her cheek. Gradually his hand trailed lower, under her chin, then the base of her neck, and finally in-between her breasts. The small mounds of flesh that had tempted him so many times over the last couple of years were waiting for his touch, for only his touch. His hand moved over to her right breast and he caressed it, a low moan escaped her lips and he smiled. He sank to his knees and brought his other hand up, cupping her left breast. He gently squeezed both breasts and rubbed his thumbs across her nipples, bringing them to peaks. He groaned when she arched her back, causing her breasts to press more into his hands, she moaned again and mumbled something. Her nipples were now hard and pressing against his hands, he was growing harder at the sounds of her moans and whimpers. He needed more, he could take her now and obliviate her memory later. He shook his head chasing the thought away, not now, he could wait, he had to wait until everything was in order. Controlling his urge, he pulled his hands away and moved over to a deep-blue winged chair that was in the corner, sitting, he crossed a leg over the other and rested his hands on his knee. Watching over what would soon be his and only his.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_**Monday...**_

Hermione awoke to the sunlight shining through her window, the light dancing across her face. She looked towards her clock, there was an hour until breakfast, she ran to the bathroom to take a bath. After turning on the hot water tap, she added some vanilla bubble bath to the tub which quickly overflowed with bubbles. She undressed then and left the bathroom to toss her clothes in the hamper by her dresser, then returned to sink into the bath. She sighed as the hot water moved over her skin, helping loosen some of the knots in her back and shoulders. She grabbed a light blue wash-cloth that was on the edge of the tub and began to wash her arms and legs. After she was clean she leaned her head back against the tub and relaxed for awhile, thinking about last night's dream. She thanked the Gods she hadn't been disturbed, that dream had been rather hot, Severus had taken her up on a broom and...well, let's just say that in her dream he was an excellent flyer. She smiled and sank a little lower in the tub, as a blush rose to her face.

Beady red eyes watched her all the while, as she cleaned herself then watched as she got up out of the tub dripping wet and naked. He slithered behind her when she went into her bedroom to get dressed for the day, watching as she slipped into some panties and bra, then go about her morning ritual. He hissed and lifted his head slightly, in curiosity, as she took a couple of notes out of her bag and placed them in the bottom drawer of her nightstand, saying a quick spell to lock the drawer, as she headed to the door. He quickly followed her and slithered out behind her, staying in the shadows and crevices of the the hallway. Suddenly he was airborne, he flipped his head and bared fangs, ready to strike the unknown. He recoiled at the sight of the silver eyes and flicked his tongue out.

Draco looked down at the black snake wrapped around his wrist and glared, instead of heading off to breakfast he headed towards the entrance of Hogwarts, catching looks of curiosity as he went. He went out the double doors and down the steps, before putting the snake down he raised him to his face and stared into the red eyes.

"Why her?"

The snake squeezed around Draco's wrist, making him grimace in pain, however he asked again.

"You could have anyone and you know it, so why her?"

A terrible hiss was heard before the snake bared his fangs and bit down on the soft flesh of Draco's upper arm. Draco dropped the snake to the ground and before he could even grasp his wound he was pulled behind the steps and thrown up against the stone wall. He growled in pain when a sharp rock pierced his shoulder, he could feel the blood start to seep into his clothes.

**"Do.Not.Question.Me!"**

Draco opened his eyes and stared back into the cold, silver eyes of his father.

"Do your job and never question me, do you understand boy?"

"Yes Father."

Lucius let go of his son and straightened his clothes.

"Good. I want you to set up a meeting with the others, we will meet in the Shrieking Shack at around eight this saturday evening."

Draco nodded and turned to leave.

"Did I tell you you were dismissed boy?"

Draco turned back around and was backhanded by his father.

"You are just as bad as your mother was, it didn't take me as long to break her however."

Draco glared daggers at the ground, that remark about his mother, Narcissa, made him furious but he didn't feel like enraging his father more. A bell rang, signalling that breakfast was now over and classes were going to start soon. Lucius looked up at the school, then back towards his son and smirked as a red mark started to form on the boy's pale cheek.

"You may leave now Draco."

Draco turned to leave but was caught on his injured shoulder by Lucius' firm grip before he made his exit.

"Power."

"What?" Draco asked not turning around.

"Power is the reason-- I will explain further in a more fitting setting but right now all you need to do is watch her, make sure no-one gets too close and see to it that she stays in one piece until everything is ready. We still need more supporters before we can make our move, find more students, I am still searching for the last of the Death-Eaters, they will no doubt join me."

Draco nodded his head and made to leave only to be stopped once again by his fathers cold voice.

"Beware...if anything happens to Granger than you will suffer."

"Yes sir," Draco walked back up the steps and headed towards the dungeons, while Lucius transformed back into his animagus form and slithered away to the Forbidden Forest.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione was torn between watching her potion and glancing at the Potions Master as he stalked around the room. He was two tables in front of her and was leaning over to see into another Gryffindor's potion. Hermione stopped writing some notes and closed her eyes, so she wouldn't be tempted to jump over the tables and jump him. Damn that dream. It had her hormones in overdrive, she slapped her hand, Bad Hermione, Bad! She could wait till this weekend, oh who was she kidding, she could wait till Wednesday. Maybe after they had looked over some notes, or, maybe before they looked over his notes, she could jump him and shag him senseless. She sighed and leaned on the table cradling her head in her hands. The door to the classroom opened, Hermione turned to see Draco walk in sporting a rather nasty mark on his cheek. His clothes were also ruffled and his hair was somewhat askew, she'd never seen Draco look like that before, he had always been picture perfect.

"Five points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy," Snape said without turning around.

Draco glared at his back and sat down at an empty table in the back. Maybe this had to do with his new fan club or maybe he was in some kind of trouble and needed help. His mother had died just before the battle and his father was still out on the loose somewhere, so he really had no-one to turn too. Going against her better judgement she grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote down a quick note asking him what was wrong? It wasn't like he was going to answer her back but she would feel better if she at least tried to help him. She folded up the paper into a mini airplane and charmed it to fly to Draco. Instead of letting it go above the tables she released it under the table and watched as it weaved between students legs, then land right on the desk in front of Draco. He looked around and caught her eyes, then unfolded the parchment. His eyes went wide for a moment, she was surprised however, when he grabbed a nearby quill and wrote her back. A couple minutes later the airplane was back on her desk, she unfolded it and wasn't shocked in the least when she read_ 'Mind your own business Mudblood'_ in his writing. Well at least she had tried, she took the note and stuffed it in her bag, then looked into her potion. She was on her own today because Neville and the rest of the gang were excused from morning classes to practice in the Quidditch pitch, tomorrow they were playing against Hufflepuff. So Harry, Ron, and Neville weren't in Potions giving her free reign to look all she wanted at Severus without getting weird looks from her friends. The potion had just turned into a deep red color, she looked at her notes and smiled, now she needed to add the pieces of Ox hooves she had cut up earlier. She took a couple of pieces and carefully put them in one by one, waiting until the one before had almost dissolved before adding another. She glanced at her notes and then grabbed her stirring rod, she needed to stir the potion ten times clockwise then three counter-clockwise. She had just finished the sixth stir when a pale hand wrapped around hers, she turned and saw Severus leaning over her.

"You need to stir a little slower Miss Granger, like this."

He guided her hand slowly as it made it's turns around the cauldron, her breathing quickened at his touch, on the tenth turn he reversed direction and stirred the three remaining times.Caressing the top of her hand with his fingers, his hand fall away from hers slowly. She blushed as he moved on and went to address some Slytherins who were having a problem with there potion. Hermione quickly glanced around the room, then continued on with her potion, which now had to come to a boil, then simmer for fifteen minutes before she added the eye of newt. She smiled to herself, it hadn't even been a whole day and he had broken his own rule of keeping one's hands to themselves, she kept the smile on her face until the end of class.

At lunch Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table and waited for the others to come in from practice. She glanced up at the Head Table and saw Severus scowling at Hagrid, who had brought a baby skrewt with him. She let out a giggle and grabbed a BLT sandwhich from the tray for lunch. A little ways down the table was a bowl of fruit, she got a wicked idea when she spotted a rather large bananna in the bowl. She politely asked Seamus to pass it to her and set it aside for later, some loud talking alerted her that her friends had finally arrived and she greeted them as they sat.

"Do you guys think that next time you might be able to leave the field outside?" she smiled as they looked at her funny, then laughed when they realized how dirty they were.

Hermione smiled and tried to listen as they told her how practice had gone, glad when they had started eating and stopped talking about Quidditch. She took out her Astronomy book and started to read a chapter about star formations, when she glanced up at Severus and saw that he was looking out into the sea of students. She smiled and grabbed the bananna, peeling it slowly.

Severus glanced out at the dunderheads before him, looking around for troublemakers, that skrewt the giant had brought in was getting on his last nerve. He tried not to look her way as his eyes passed to the Gryffindor table, he should hex himself for the way he had reacted in this mornings class, but he couldn't help it he had to touch her. Just like now, he had to look at her, just a small glance. Succumbing once again to his urges he found the unruly chestnut hair that belonged to Hermione. What was she...oh he was in deep...she was currently finishing peeling a rather large yellow-green bananna. She slowly put the tip of the bananna to her lips and held it there, he turned his head away from the sight and stared ahead. _Don't look, don't look, don't look,_ he chanted to himself, only to lose the battle as his eyes made there way back to her. She didn't even seem to notice him staring as she read the book in front of her, she tapped the tip of the bananna against her lips, then slowly put the end in her mouth. He moaned as her lips sucked a little on the lucky piece of fruit. Suddenly she smiled and turned a little his way, sending him a quick wink, she pushed more into her mouth and took a giant bite. Severus growled, damn, she was playing with him, possibly getting him back for the Potions incident earlier. Well it was working, he was growing harder by the second, he had to get out of there and fast, before he lost it. He looked up to see if anyone was glancing his way, damn his luck, Dumbleodre was staring at him, Severus quickly glanced away before the old man used Legilimency to see his thoughts and if that happened he would be getting a very long lecture from the geezer. He glanced back over to Hermione and saw that she was fighting off laughter, oh she would pay on Wednesday. Screw what he had told her earlier, on Wednesday he was going to make her pay. He smirked and started to count down the hours until then.

Hermione walked from the Great Hall and headed to Muggle Studies with her boys, holding back the laughter at the look on Severus' face when she had bit into the bananna. It served him right for teasing her in Potions, she walked inside the classroom and set her stuff down at a back table. She didn't really need to be taking Muggle Studies so she used this time as a free period to study. Harry, Ron, and Neville took seats at the table in front of her, they glanced back her way once before completely ignoring Professor Fey to engage in conversation.

"She's been acting weird latelty," Harry whispered.

"It might have to do with the person who owns that raven that came to her room the other night," Neville answered.

"Hey Harry do you still have the Marauder's Map?" asked Ron.

"Yeah but I don't want to find out that way, do you know how pissed she would be if she found out we had used it on her? I don't want to be on the end of her fist believe me."

"Yeah your right," Ron said as he remembered the right hook she had landed on Draco in their third year.

"She'll tell us when she's ready," Harry said as he turned back and tried to pay attention to what the Professor was saying. Like Hermione he really didn't need the class so he used it to catch up on anything he was missing and right now what he needed was some shut-eye after the practice they had today. He rested his head on his hand and closed his eyes, telling Ron to wake him when it was time time go.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_**Tuesday---- Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff...**_

Hermione walked to the Quidditch Pitch with some other Gryffindors and settled into the stands waiting for the game to start. Madame Hooch walked onto the field and Seamus Finnegan, who had taken over for Lee Jordan in game announcements, introduced the teams from the teachers stand. Hermione cheered and waved her flag as the boys and Ginny's names were announced, along with Allison Fitz-- Beater, Kyle Goodwin-- Beater, and Abigail Tenney-- Chaser. The Hufflepuff team was announced and Madam Hooch blew her whistle, both teams pushed off from the ground heading to their positions. Madam Hooch blew her whistle again and threw the quaffle into the field as the bludgers and snitch were released.

Ginny, Ron, and Abigail shot off after a HufflePuff chaser who had grabbed the quaffle and was now heading for Neville and the goal posts. Morris, the Hufflepuff chaser got to the goalposts and threw the quaffle, Neville twisted around on his broom and stretched out grabbing the ball. He threw to Abigail and she shot out towards the otherside of the field, barely dodging a bludger, in the process. The first goal was made by Ginny about an hour into the game when the Hufflepuff keeper, Toby Williams, had to duck out or be smacked by a bludger. The Gryffindors cheered and stomped their feet in the stands, drowning out the moans from the Hufflepuffs. It was another twenty minutes before Harry shot off after the snitch, which was fluttering by the teachers stand. The Hufflepuff seeker, Drew Limpton, raced after Harry until they were neck and neck, arms outstretched for the snitch. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs screamed as the seekers drew in on the snitch, April Franklin-- Hufflepuff beater, moved and shot an oncoming bludger out of the way from both boys. The bludger flew across the field and headed straight for the Gryffindor stands, straight for Hermione. She stood shocked for a moment before drawing her wand, before she could say anything, the bludger stopped inches from her nose. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and quickly flew over retrieving the bludger, Harry and Drew came to a stop loosing sight of the snitch. Hermione looked around the stadium while Madam Hooch inspected the bludger for any tampering, she caught Draco putting his wand back up his sleeve, his eyes caught hers as he looked back to the field, sneering. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and game-play resumed. Harry and Drew went back over the pitch and scanned the field for the snitch. Hufflepuff scored two goals and Gryffindor scored four more giving them the lead 50- 20. The game continued on until night fall, Hufflepuff scored once more before Harry shot off with Drew hot on his heels. He reached out and could feel the wings of the snitch, it was almost in his grasp when Drew pushed ahead and wrapped his hand around the small gold ball. Drew flew straight up into the air and did a couple sommersaults as the whistle was blown and the Hufflepuffs raced onto the field. Professor Sprout jumped from her seat and ran as fast as her legs could carry her on to the field screaming and shouting in victory. A collective moan was heard from the Gryffindors as the team flew down onto the field to congratulate the Hufflepuffs.

Hermione made her way down the stands and walked around towards where the Slytherins were coming down. She hid under the tower and peered through the hole, looking for Draco. When she caught a glimpse of his white-blonde hair she reached out and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him under the stands. He turned around, wand drawn, when he saw who it was he put his wand away and turned to leave. Hermione grabbed his shoulder and he winced, she quickly let go.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?"

"Nothing. What do you want Granger?"

"Why did you stop that bludger and don't deny it I saw you stop it?"

"Does it matter!?" he half yelled.

"Yes!"

He glared at her and turned around getting ready to leave.

"I have my reasons just mind your own business and try to stay out of trouble."

He stalked off and joined a small group of Slytherins, with the scowl still on his face. Hermione huffed and walked away off towards the castle. What a prat! Draco helping her and the pins all had to be connected somehow. On the way back to her room she stopped cold, causing a Ravenclaw second year to run into her, Hermione apologized and ran to her room. She immediately went to her desk drawer and pulled out some of the notes the stalker had sent, then the note she had written to Draco earlier that morning, she sighed in relief when the writing was different. She was a bit disappointed however because she now had two mysteries on her hands. The stalker and Draco's semi-changed attitude towards her. She went into her room and fell onto her bed, trying to wrap her mind around the whole situation. She fell asleep still fully dressed with the two notes laying next to her on the bed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N: Song is 'Obsession' by Animotion. Warning for next chapter, Hermione and Severus get some alone time together. Don't forget to review, I love to hear your input. ;-)**


	7. The Bad Touch

**DISCLAIMER: Reality Severus belongs to no one but J.K.R. Dreams He is all mine!**

**A/N: Hey-ya! Sorry it took so long, my sister hounded me for days on end about finishing so you have her to thank. As I said in the last chapter there will be _ADULT CONTENT_ in this chapter, hence the M rating I have given it. Anyways on with the story!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Chapter 7- The Bad Touch**

Professor Sprout was going on and on about something or other but Hermione was too distracted to pay attention. She stood looking at the plump teacher and nodded her head when she would catch, out of the corner of her eye, Neville or someone else nod in agreement. She had gotten another letter this morning saying that he would be coming for her soon, but how soon? She chewed on her bottom lip, she knew countless spells to draw from if the occasion called for it but she had no clue as to what this other person could do, how powerful they could be. She looked out of the green-house and frowned, then with her index finger and thumb, pinched the bridge of her nose. Ron, who was sitting next to her, touched her shoulder and she looked up seeing his face plastered in concern.

"You alright 'mione?"

She smiled weakly at him and nodded her head.

"Yeah Ron don't worry it's just a headache. With NEWT's closing in I've gone into overdrive, maybe I'll take a break from studying tonight and just relax in my room."

"Finally taking your friends' advice 'aye," he smiled and rubbed her shoulder once before dropping his hand and looking back to where Professor Sprout and Neville, who she had called up for some assistance, were going over the different locations of where one might find Mooncalf dung. Soon a bell rang throughout Greenhouse #7 and the students grabbed their things, heading out to other classes. Hermione walked up stone steps and headed to her Charms class, on the way she smiled when she caught sight of Professor Snape and his billowing robes as he came out of the corridor that led to the dungeons. He didn't notice her as he rushed off down the hall, she smiled as she watched his delicious backside, all thoughts left her mind that moment as she stood ogling her teacher-- former, in a couple months time-- stated the little voice inside her head. She smacked her hand against her forehead and groaned, damn she was letting her lust for the Potions Master get in the way of more important things. She sighed then walked into the Charms classroom and took her seat near the front of the class, pulling out her book and notes. Students soon started to file in and a light flashed in front of her eyes, she glanced over towards the door and saw a Ravenclaw girl had just come inside, a bit of silver was pinned to her outer robes, the light bouncing off it as she moved to a desk. Hermione leaned forward in her seat and sqiunted her eyes a little to try and make out what it was, she gasped, it was the same pin she had seen not to long ago in Hogsmeade. The Ravenclaw turned at the sound and one of her eyebrows rose in a questioning gesture before she found a seat. At the look Hermione's attenion soon changed over when Lavender Brown walked into the room and took a seat behind her. She was talking to Parvati, who had latched onto Lavender-- even more so than before-- when her sister was killed in the war against Voldemort. She was always going on and on about boys and fashion, so this conversation was no different than any other, except Hermione had caught the boy or rather man's name.

"Are you serious Lavender?" Parvati asked shocked at her friends confession.

"I didn't stutter did I and keep your voice down." Lavender whispered back. "Professor Snape is mine, I have a full proof plan of seduction, there is no way he is going to be able to resist me."

"Lavender you need to go see Pomfrey," Parvati placed the back of her hand on Lavendar's forehead, searching for a fever. Lavender swept her hand away and scowled at Parvati.

"It's not as if I'm in love with him or anything, there is no way anybody could love that sorry excuse for a wizard, I just want to see if he would be a good lay. Really it's not as if he can resist this, no man can." She smirked as she waved a hand over her body and winked.

"Why? what? how? huh?" Parvati managed to stutter out.

"I'm not going to give you the details but by the end of term Snape is as good as mine." She smiled and proceeded to get her things out and Parvati followed suit.

Hermione scowled and the quill in her hand split in two, jealousy spread through her body like a fire that couldn't be controlled, at what the little twit had said. Only wanted him for a good lay? Sorry excuse for a wizard? Uggh, the stupid girl, couldn't she see all the good qualities Severus had not to mention he was one of the finest wizards that there was, he sacrificed so much for the order, for everyone. She calmed herself and grabbed a spare quill from her bag-- breathe in, breahe out-- she counted to ten and tried to focus on what Professor Flitwick was saying. That little tart wasn't going to get away with this...hmm, she furrowed her brow and started to write some names out on the piece of parchment in front of her...she needed to divert Lavender's attentions from Severus, which would be difficult given what she had heard of the girl's reputation.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Severus hurried along the corridors and down to Dumbledore's office, he had gotten Filch to watch over his class and told the lot of them to write an essay about the Felix Felicis potion. After receiving a letter from a former Death Eater and friend telling him of an interesing visit he had had not to long ago, by one Lucius Malfoy. Severus came to a halt when he reached the gargoyle and scowled remembering this weeks password.

He mumbled the damn words and the gargoyle slid back, allowing him entrance to the hidden stairs, he went quickly and was soon knocking on the old oak door.

"Come in Severus."

Snape walked through the door, closed it, then took his wand out putting up a silencing charm on the room. Albus raised an eyebrow and nodded to one of the winged chairs in front of his desk.

"Severus, I take it something imporant has come up." he stated rather than questioned.

"Albus I received a rather troublesome letter only moments ago from Mason Withercraft, do you recall him?"

"What does he say?" Albus said, frowning slightly.

"He was visited a couple nights ago by Lucius Malfoy, who apparently, is tracking down the remaining Death Eaters who are still loyal to Voldemort." Albus gave Severus a rather skeptical look.

"Mason is rather trustworthy, not to mention a...friend. He was the only other besides myself who first went against Voldemort, while I stayed on to spy for the order, he stayed on to obtain information for me that I could not acquire at certain Death Eater rallies." Albus nodded his head and the worry left his face, he then questioned the young man in front of him.

"What else did this visit entail?"

"He has written that Lucius is going around trying to round up some of the few supporters that are left. Apparently Lucius did not tell him why but he gave him a small silver pin and said that he would contact him through it. Giving him an ultimatum to join him or suffer the same fate as the late Lord Voldemort." Severus' hand went into a small pocket on the front of his frock coat and pulled a small silver pin from its confines. He handed the trinket to Albus, the old man studied it for a moment before Severus spoke again.

"It could quite possibly be a portkey but I have not had anytime to check it over for any spells or charms. Withercraft has also informed me in his letter that he is ready and willing to turn into a spy if need be."

Albus moved the small trinket over and over in his fingers, glancing at it from all sides, it was just as Miss Granger had described earlier in the week. The phoenix fighting for breath as the snakes coiled dangerously around the bird. Albus looked back up towards Severus, then at the small pin again, speaking slowly.

"There is a concealment charm on here, a strong one. Severus have you talked to Draco yet?"

"Yes Albus, after confronting the boy he informed me that he had found the pins on the street and thought to make some money buy selling them, I dismissed it as such."

"Hmm, Severus would you mind retrieving Miss Granger from Charms class. I wish to speak to her again about what she witnessed in Hogsmeade." Severus nodded and moved for the door.

He made quick time and slowly opened the door to the Charms classroom, he scanned the room and caught sight of Hermione in the front row. She was biting her lip and scowling as she jotted notes down. Severus cleared his throat and stepped out of the shadows, the students turned their attention to the door and some leaned down in their chair trying to hide from his view. Flitwick smiled in his direction.

"Ahh Professor Snape how can I help you young man?"

Severus scowled at how the small man adressed him and walked forward, hands clasped behind him.

"Professor Flitwick, the Headmaster has requested the presence of Miss Granger, I am to escort her to his office."

Everyone in the classroom whipped there head to look in Hermione's direction, she looked back at the faces, then hurried to get her things together. As she got up and headed to where Snape was standing she glanced a look at Lavender and saw a small smile on her face directed right at the Potions Master. Another shot of jealousy coursed through her as Snape led the way out of the classroom, holding the door open for Hermione to pass. They walked next to each other in silence down the corridor, Hermione's head was full of thoughts. What did Dumbledore want? Did it have something to do with the school? Why does Severus have to look so good in his robes? How much time would it take to undo all those buttons? What if she couldn't stop Lavender? She frowned and pursed her lips, then gasped as another thought crossed her mind. What if Severus actually went willingly into Lavender's arms? It wasn't as if females were coming by Hogwarts knocking down doors begging for a good lay from the ill-natured Potions Master. She couldn't see how they weren't either though. Did the war turn witches dumb and blind, she had to wonder? Although the gods had not blessed him with classical good looks he was handsome in his own right. Hermione, herself, was fighting the urge to push him into one of the dark alcoves, but told herself she could wait until later to have her wicked way with him. She glanced at him and smiled when she caught him looking at her, before she looked straight ahead and wondered what the Headmaster could need.

Severus tried to keep his eyes in front of him, but it was no use as he glanced her way out of the corner of his eye. Her face was drawn together in anger then quickly turned to worry and then curiousity as they turned down the corridor that led to the Headmaster's office. She suddenly glanced his way and a smile slowly spread across her face, they neared the door the gargoyle guarded and Severus prayed she would know the password so he wouldn't have to say it again. They stopped at the statue, he cast a glance at her and cleared his throat-- silence-- the stone face stared back at them.

"Umm, Professor Snape are you going to say the password?"

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, mentally cursing the old coot and his ridiculous passwords. He opened his eyes and grumbled out the password, the gargoyle didn't budge.

"I think you need to say it a little louder."

"_Fluffy Bunnies_." Severus forced out and the gargoyle moved to the side to reveal the stairs. Hermione stiffled a laugh at his obvious discomfort with this week's password, Severus stalked up the stairs, leaving her to follow in his wake, while she tried to hold the laughter at bay. Severus opened the old door, closing it as Hermione made her way inside and set herself in one of the old chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, the Headmaster gave her a warm smile.

"Ahh Miss Granger would you care for a lemon drop?"

"No thank you Headmaster." she smiled and held another laugh as Dumbledore offered one to Severus, who gave him a sour look.

"Miss Granger I need to ask you to re-tell the information you overheard about the pins that day in Hogsmeade?" As he asked his hand moved over and grabbed the small trinket, holding it up for her to see. Hermione's eyes went wide and she let out a silent gasp.

"May I Headmaster?" Dumbledore nodded and dropped the little pin in Hermione's upturned hand. She studied it for a moment before the Headmaster spoke again.

"Miss Granger?"

"Oh...I'm so sorry Headmaster, yes...hmm...Draco said that to release the information you needed a password. Each one is set to a specific password that only the owner knows."

"Hmm, Severus, did Withercraft mention anything about a password in his letter?"

Severus reached into his pants pocket and retrieved the letter, opening it and scanning the contents once again. He frowned and shook his head slightly.

"Hmm, was there anything else Miss Granger?"

"Oh yes, umm, Draco told the others that when they saw a red light coming off the pin they were to say their password and would be given information on a meeting place."

Dumbledore nodded and reached out his hand to take back the small gadget and asked Hermione to wait outside. She smiled and turned to leave brushing up against Severus' right arm as she went. Severus stilled and waited until he heard the door click before sitting down and scowling at the damn twinkle he could see in the old man's eyes. Albus let out a slight chuckle and chose to ignore the glare he received.

"Severus send a reply back to Mr. Withercraft accepting his offer. Tell him to relay any information he gets back to you, never to make contact with Hogwarts or myself. Oh and don't forget to return this to him."

"Of course Albus."

Albus handed him the small pin and he placed it in his pocket. Severus turned and started for the door when he was stopped again by the older wizard, he turned slightly, waiting for him to speak.

"Oh and Severus if you wouldn't mind could you escort Miss Granger back to her class."

Severus nodded and made his way out of the office, upon exiting he turned to Hermione.

"Come."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Hermione finished her dinner in the Great Hall rather quickly so for the next thirty minutes or so she sat reading over some notes and marking new ones as she sat with two books open in front of her. As selfish as it was she didn't wanted to spend much time on doing research tonight, her mind was focused on something far more pleasurable. She glanced up to the grandfather clock that sat in the far corner of the hall by the head table then slowly moved her eyes over the table and towards the man who would hopefully give her those pleasrues. Severus, like herself, was hunched over a book reading, a coffee cup and plate with what looked like toast sitting off to the side. He frowned then pulled from his robes a piece of folded parchment and scanned over it before going back to his book, the scowl disappearing. She smiled and went back to her book only to be disurbed by a loud crack followed by the most horrid smell. She quickly covered her nose with her sleeve and looked a little ways down the table to where Dennis and Colin Creevey were waving their arms about trying to make the smoke from a dungbomb dissipate. Some students were groaning while others laughed and smiled while they covered their noses as the stench of fish heads and rotted eggs hit their noses. Dumbledore was at the Head table with a smile on his face as he slowly took out his wand saying a charm to get rid of the smell and smoke. She looked back to where Severus was sitting with a deep scowl on his face at the disturbance. His eyes made their way down the table to meet hers, his scowl slowly melted and in it's place a smirk appeared, Hermione shivered slightly and uncovered her nose to reveal her own small smile directed back at him. She quickly gathered her books and turned to her friends saying a short goodbye, she could still smell the rotted food from the dungbomb on her clothes and she was in desperate need of a shower before she went down to the dungeons.

Severus caught her eye after the Creevey brothers dungbomb incident and he could feel his scowl fade as she smiled at him. Her eyes twinkled as she smiled at him then she picked up her belongings and left. Alone. He almost growled, hadn't Albus told her not to long ago to always have someone by her side just in case. Severus waved his hand over his research notes banishing them to his office. He left the table and headed to the side door located just behind and to the right of the staff table. It didn't take long to catch up with her as his long legs carried him to her struggling form. Her bags were overstuffed as it was and now she was fumbling slightly under the books she carried in her arms. She was unaware that anybody was in the same corridor as her let alone following her and Severus filled with anger. It would have been so easy to stun her and take her without anyone being the wiser. His hand went to his wand and thought about teaching her a little lesson, but put a stop to that idea and told himself he would talk to her about her safety. Quietly coming up behind her, he cleared his throat, causing her to squeek in surprise, drop her books, and turn around wand in hand. He saw her relax and lower her wand when she realized who she was pointing it at.

"Professor Snape."

"Miss Granger." He looked around quickly then waved his hand over her books, which flew into his arms shortly afterward. Hermione reached out to take her books back when Severus started walking, still holding her books. She stood there with her mouth slightly open watching him head towards the dungeons with her books, she came out of her daze and jogged to catch up with him. They walked quietly down the corridors and stairs to reach his classroom. Hermione was still a little shocked that he was carrying her books for her, they were in the corridors anyone could have seen him but she doubted anyone would believe he had willingly been nice. Severus held the door open for her to pass after they had reached the dungeons, he closed the door behind him and silently lead her to a door at the opposite side of where the Potions storeroom was. She followed him and was surprised to see it was his office they had just entered. Severus walked up to his desk and placed her books on top, covering a few essays from his first years. He turned to her with a glare on his face and slowly crossed his arms over his chest. Hermione gave him a questioning look as she stood by the door, waiting for him to speak.

"I thought that the Headmaster made it quite clear you were to have somebody with you at all times." His voice almost shook with the anger he felt when he had found that she was vulnerable in the hallway. How many times had she probably put herself in that situation. If this someone had decided to come for her no one would have been the wiser until it was too late.

"Oh, umm...I guess it just slipped my mind after I talked with Dumbledore. I mean I have NEWT's to study for, then there's helping Ron and Harry study, researching this potion takes up quite a bit of my time, then there's this new problem that has just come up--" she grated the words out at the thought of Lavender and Severus together-- "and now there's this, us--" her hands swept between the both of them-- "I just really didn't think on asking someone to be my shadow. Besides I can take care of myself, I'm not completely defenseless."

Severus stared at her for a moment before he spoke again the anger still there.

"I am quite aware of your ability to defend yourself, wand or no wand." He sighed as her eyebrows drew together in question. "Draco came to me in his third year with a bloody nose and cursed up a right storm."

Hermione smiled at the memory but was brought back when she heard Severus' voice once more.

"However, it is still unwise of you to walk the corridors alone where anyone could disarm you and overpower you. No matter how good your right hook is. It would have been all to easy for me just now to Stupefy you and make my way out of the castle, you in tow."

Hermione glared at him but conceded and sighed. "I know, I just don't want to burden them with this. With Voldemort gone everybody is more relaxed and carefree. I don't want to take that away from them I just wa-- want this to all go away." Lowering her head, shoulders slumped, she fought back as tears begged to fall from her eyes. Severus walked around the desk and tilted her chin up with his index finger under her chim. Her chocolate eyes, were glossy and saddened as he stared into them.

"Hermione you have helped your friends countless times in their hours of need. Potter and Weasley are most likely forever in your debt for the excuses and help you gave them not only in their studies but also in the War. Not to mention that Longbottom has been able to pass my class because of your tutoring. I don't really think any of them would mind helping you with your troubles."

Severus dropped his hand when Hermione stood up straighter from the slightly hunched position she had been in.

"I know. I know but it...it seems so trivial for them to have to follow me around. Just so I can use the loo without fear of some deranged person who wants to abduct me for Merlin knows what!"

Severus stood in thought for a moment before giving Hermione a rare smile.

"I believe I have a solution." That was all he said before he turned, grabbing her books and heading out of his office. Hermione quickly followed him out, across the classroom and into the Potions storeroom.

"Wait! What solution? What are you going to do? **I'll be damned if I have some Slytherin lackey following me around all day!**"

Hermione screamed at him from just inside the doorway. Signs of her sadness had disappeared only to be replaced by anger, Severus smirked and shook his head slightly.

"Foolish girl. I wouldn't trust any of those imbeciles with shining my shoes. I do however know of someone who would be willing and who I trust very much. As it is she has gotten me out of various...complications when I was in service as a spy to Voldemort."

Hermione could feel the jealousy start to rise up as he spoke of this woman, who he had such deep trust in.

"Well who is she then?"

Severus smiled at her tone, however he had to bite his cheek to stop from laughing outright with the look on her face.

"I will talk to her in the early morning and you will no doubt see her tomorrow, waiting outside your chambers."

Hermione stood with eyes glaring and arms crossed over her chest at the black-clad man before her, seriously contemplating hexing him. She knew he was right, but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it. His eyes never strayed from hers as she sighed in defeat and uncrossed her arms.

"Fine!" She stamped her foot on the ground and turned her attention to the papers and books littering the table. Sitting down, she grabbed some of her books and research notes from earlier, ignoring Severus, she began to work silently. The smile reappeared on his face at her glare and little outburst just now. It was disturbing how many times this girl had made him smile within the last week or so but whenever he thought of her a smile would just come to his face. He had been caught once by the werewolf at the staff table and when the wolf asked if he was actually smiling, he had glared in his diirection, then quipped back that he was only thinking of the day when Lupin would slip up in a lesson and the title of DADA Professor would be given to himself. Lupin had given him a look of disbelief before they both returned back to their meal. Severus sat down opposite her and began to go over the notes he had written earlier at dinner.

Hours had passed and Severus was looking over some of Hermione's notes, while he let an experimental base for the potion simmer. He was about to toss them aside when something caught his eyes. On the parchment he now held she had written out the names, possible locations, and properties of certain plants. In the second column he had found what she had written about a type of a rare flower known as Beni Amour, a small question mark was circled just above the name. He was vaguely familiar with the flower and remembered reading about it once in his yonger years, not really considering it to ever be important. Come to think of it the plant had no real uses other than the ability to heal small wounds when properly cut and applied. He sat in thought for a moment before he caught sight of Hermione rubbing her neck while still bent over her notes, never stopping to complain, deeply immersed in the task at hand. Looking back to the notes laying on the table and then to his potion, a wave of his hand had everything cleared and stored away for another time. No more work, now he wanted to play. Silently he got up and walked around the table, standing behind her. He raised his hands to her neck and began to rub small circles with his thumbs.

Being in the same position for hours at a time was surely going to leave her neck in a permanent angle, Hermione groaned and rubbed at her aching neck not noticing when everything on the table vanished. Pale hands suddenly came into her peripheral vision and she jumped slightly at the contact when Severus began to massage her neck. Hermione leaned into his touch and moaned as her muscles started to relax. Severus moved his hands to her shoulders, still moving his thumbs in little circles as his fingers joined in and gently rubbed the stiffness away. Hermione leaned back as his hands worked magic on her aching muscles, she moaned at each stroke of his hands. His left hand moved her hair off to the left, over her shoulder, he leaned down to the junction between her neck and shoulder. His hands had stopped and came to a rest on her shoulders as he placed a gentle kiss on her neck. Her head fell back against his chest and she closed her eyes as his lips caressed her skin. His mouth travelled up her neck, her jaw, and made his way up to her ear. Lips closed over the small lobe of her ear, sucking on it gently. Her breaths grew short, her chest rose and fell rapidly with the beating of her heart at his tongue's assault on her earlobe. Severus smiled at the moans she was emitting, then began to lightly suck and lick a path back down to her neck. As his mouth moved over her skin, his hands slid down her arms slowly and came to a rest on top of her own, which were grasping the old oak table so hard her knuckles had turned white. Gently pulling her hands away from the table, he entwined his fingers with hers and crossed them in front of her, holding her securely to his chest. His mouth was still trailing kisses along her collarbone, neck, and jaw. Hermione whimpered and turned her head, whispering her demand.

"Ki--Kiss me."

He smiled against her neck and pulled back at hearing her breathless call. Without hesitation he took capture of her lips, she moaned and whimpered, while trying to get him to release her arms. Severus bit her bottom lip making her gasp in surprise, the moment her lips had parted he slipped his tongue into her mouth, caressing and probing the wet depths. Sliding her off the seat so she was standing upright, he moved forward slightly so she was trapped between the table and himself. He uncrossed their arms and he placed them back on the table top so she was now leaning over the table. He pulled back from the kiss and pressed her hands down onto the table.

"Stay."

Hermione nodded not really understanding what she was agreeing to, the assault on her lips had left her dazed and weak-kneed. She had never felt anything like the heat that was consuming her now, she was more than ready for him to rip off her panties and take possesion of her body. The thought startled her as she realized she had never wanted something so bad in her life. His mouth went back to moving over her neck and he sucked on the spot where her pulse lay while his hands drifted up her arms. They ran back up to her shoulders then he trailed them down the sides of her body, coming to rest on her hips. Hermione gasped and her head fell forward, away from his shoulder, when he grabbed her hips and pulled them against his. He rocked into her hips slowly, drawing a deep moan from her mouth as she felt his desire press against her ass, moving slowly in time with her hips as she bucked back against him. His head fell onto her back as his hips moved of there on volition, this woman was making him crazy, he was slowly reeling out of control. His left hand stayed on her hip-- holding her tight against him-- while his right hand went to the top of her skirt and slowly snaked it's way between her stomach and the soft material of her panties. His fingers brushed over her curls and he found them damp with her want. Lightly stroking her, he leaned over and placed his lips to her ear.

"Do you want me Hermione?" he whispered.

She panted and tried to form a sentence, so she nodded instead, words failing her.

"Tell me what you want me to do Hermione." His voice floated over her, almost blocked out by her little moans of satisfaction, as his long fingers caressed over her folds.

"I want...Oh God!" Severus slowly slipped his middle finger inside her, then pulled it out slowly.

"Hermione, what do you want?" He breathed against her ear, causing a shudder to run through her body.

"Ah...I want...please!" He smiled at her inability to, for once, form a coherent sentence as he slipped his finger back inside her slowly, over and over.

"Perhaps I should add a second finger." Hermione moaned and nodded her head.

"Yes...yes...ahh Severus!" She gasped out his name as his index finger pushed inside her as well, pumping her torturously slow. "More...faster!"

Severus pumped a little faster as Hermione moved her hips against his hand. In one swift motion Severus pulled his fingers out of her and from between her clothes, then turned her around and grasped her ass, lifting her onto the table. He put his hands under her skirt and grasped her underwear, "Up," she rose her hips off the table and soon was sitting bare assed on the cold, hard surface. Severus threw her panties to the side before claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. He stopped momentarily to pull off her Gryffindor tie, he tossed it to the ground and went to work on her white oxford shirt, while assaulting her mouth with his own. He pulled the offending material open and his hands came up to cup her breasts. His thumbs worked over her nipples, bringing them to hardened peaks as their tongues fought for dominance over the kiss. Hooking his thumbs over the silky material of her bra, he pulled it down freeing the mounds. Breaking away from the kiss he latched onto her right breast and suckled at the caramel colored nipples, his hands grasped her hips and pulled her so she was leaning back slightly. Severus swirled his tongue around her peak and gently bit down on the tip. Hermione moaned and wrapped her hands around his head holding him to her as the pleasure assaulted her. His mouth then attacked the other nipple, as she kept him held close to her chest. Slowly, Severus pulled away from her breasts and started to lay small kisses on her stomach, dipping his tongue slowly inside her naval as he went. Lower he went until he was kneeling on the ground, his eyes level with her sex. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him, he brushed his fingers over her curls as she whimpered, arching her back. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss over her curls, the spicy scent of her desire drifted into his nose and he licked his lips tasting her. Hermione moaned and reached out, grabbing the back of Severus' head, pulling him closer to her, silently begging for him to give her the release she needed. Her head flung back when she felt his tongue run along the opening of her folds then push in completely. Her fingers fisted in his hair as she rolled her hips against his mouth, a low growl came from him. Severus grasped her thighs, spreading them farther apart, lapping at her as she bucked against him. His tongue stroked her clit over and over again, her breaths coming out shorter and faster with every swipe. When she felt two fingers enter her roughly she fell back onto her elbows, her hand falling away from the grasp she had on his head. Severus smiled against her as he pumped his fingers inside of her while sucking on the small nub. When he felt her inner walls clamp against his fingers, he looked up and broke away from her for a moment.

"Look at me Hermione. Watch me as I make you come."

She whimpered at the heated request and slowly opened her eyes looking down, locking her eyes briefly with his passion filled eyes, before his fingers pushed into her harder and faster as his tongue stroked her. She brought her legs over his sholders and locked them at the back of his neck, pulling him harder against him. Suddenly she felt her stomach tighten and then she exploded, screaming out his name as she closed her eyes and fell back onto the table shaking. He had to stop himself from coming in his pants when she screamed out his name on her climax. Running his hands behind his head, Severus unhooked Hermione's legs and stood up leaning over her trembling body. His hand reached behind and grasped her neck, drawing her face up to his and he kissed her hard. Hermione gasped, her lips parting as Severus kissed her, she moaning when she could taste herself from his kiss. As he continued to ravage her mouth she slipped her hands down to his trousers and undid the buckle, then unzipped his pants. She reached inside of his boxers and grabbed onto his hard member, their moans mingling together as the kiss deepened. She stroked him slowly at first and as his moans filled her mouth she became braver with her touches. Her thumb rubbed over the tip and she swirled the small amount of fluid she found there around the head of his penis. She tried to move him towards her entrance but he held back from her, so she gave up and just continued stroking him. They laid on the table kissing passionately while her hand worked him towards his own completion. As he neared explosion he broke away from the kiss and dropped his head into the crook of her shoulder, he couldn't hold it in any longer and with a shout of her name he in came in her hand. She slowed the strokes as she felt him spill on her hand and thigh, his body trembled slightly and she was overcome with a deep satisfaction that she had brought him to completion shouting her name.

They laid there on the table for some time before Severus moved up and onto his elbows, looking down upon Hermione and he smiled at the dazed but happy look on her face. He pulled away from her and stood up, he held his hand out to her and she grabbed it allowing him to pull her into a sitting position. His smile hadn't wavered until a loud knock was heard at the classroom door. Severus cursed and Hermione gasped, closing her shirt around her, she looked at Severus with scared eyes and he quickly zipped, then buckled himself up. He whispered a cleaning spell ridding Hermione and the table of any trace of what he had just done.He put a finger across his lips and Hermione nodded in understanding, as he swept out of the room and headed to door. Severus pulled the door open roughly and scowled down at the fifth year Slytherin, who's fist was raised to knock on the door once more before it was yanked open by a scowling Potions Master.

"Si--sir...Professor Snape there's trouble in the comm-- commmon room."

His scowl deepend and he nodded, "I'll be there in a moment Mr. Bantam." After closing the door in the young boy's face he heard him say 'git' and although he was hard-pressed to take points away from his own house he opened the door again and called down the hall for the boy to return.

"Mr. Bantam that will be ten points from Slytherin for disrespect, next time I might just give you a detention and hand you over to Filch."

The boy trembled for a moment before nodding in understanding and ran back to the common room. Severus closed the door and turned back to see Hermione dressed and composed once more. She had her book-bag slung over her shoulder and she was smirking at him. He walked over to her and grabbed her hips bringing her flush against him.

"May I inquire as to what is so funny Miss Granger?" She just continued to smile up at him as she placed her hands around his neck.

"I just didn't think I would live to see the day that you would take points away from your own house."

"Hmn...I didn't think you would hear or see that but maybe I should take points away from you just to even it out." She gave him a confused look.

"What for?"

Severus waited for a moment before a bell sounded throughout the school telling students who were still about that it was now past curfew.

"Why for being out after curfew of course."

She scowled at him and he smirked then pulled her in for a kiss before walking her over to the fireplace located at the back of the Potions room. He opened a small black container and grabbed some floo powder, handing it to her. She took it and before stepping into the fireplace she qiuckly kissed his cheek then rushed to the flame throwing the powder down and calling out 'Head Girl's Room' before being enveloped in a bright green flame.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Hermione walked out of the fireplace and into her room, smiling like a fool, while she changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She sniffed and blushed, covering her head with a pillow. She just realized that she still smelled from the dungbomb at dinner, why hadn't Severus said anything? Also why hadn't Severus let her pull him inside her body? It didn't matter right now, she would ask him about it later and she smiled nonetheless at what they had done. She let a small moan escape her lips as she thought back to his magic fingers before she fixed her pillow, flipped over on her bed, and finding a comfortable spot nestled into her bed drifting off to sleep.

After Hermione left, Severus left for the Slytherin common room where he found a couple of prefect sixth years rolling around on the floor throwing punches. He stopped the fight without much effort and gave both boys a week's worth of detentions with Filch. Once in his chambers he found Mystic and asked her for a small favor, to which she nodded her black-feathered head in acceptance. He undressed, pulled back the covers, and layed down as he fought a losing battle with himself allowing his smile to stay as he thought of Hermione and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, outside the Head Girl's portrait, a black snake waited in the shadows for the girl to return to her rooms. When hours passed and she had yet to appear his red eyes flashed dangerously and he slithered off down to the main entrance. He slipped under the door and proceeded in the dark of night out into the forbidden forest. Once deep enough in he transformed and started spewing curses left and right wondering where the foolsih girl had been and why she hadn't come back to her room. Draco was going to pay for slipping up, he had told the boy to watch her and make sure nothing interfered with his plans. Well, wherever and whomever the girl had been with was now a marked man in Lucius's eyes. Nothing and no-one would get in his way!

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**A/N: Song is 'The Bad Touch' from the Bloodhound Gang. Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait, I'll try and get the next one out much sooner than this one. Try being the keyword here. )**


	8. Mother's Only Son

**Disclaimer: Again Harry Potter is not mine, all ownership lies solely with J.K.R. I just like to play with Severus.**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 8- Mother's Only Son**

_The hallway seemed a lot longer than he remembered as he walked down it, heading towards the black door at the end. The walls were painted black and his shoes clicked on a black marble floor as he walked. Every once in awhile he would pass a set of candles that were hung on the walls, the wax dripping, as the lights flickered. Paintings of long dead relatives hung in-between the candles. All of the occupants glared and stuck up their noses at him as he passed. Some would whisper to others in the portraits, he would sometimes catch parts of the conversation. 'Beating' and 'deserved it' were always the words that stuck out the most as he passed. A cry came from the door at the end of the hallway and he could see shadows moving under the door. He started running as yet another cry came from the enclosed room, but no matter how fast he ran he couldn't reach the door. It was like the hallway was teasing him, as he would come within a foot of the door only to be a whole Quidditch field away once more. The cries grew louder into screams of pain and were now joined by a cold, cruel laugh. He pushed himself to the limit as he ran down the hallway, tears formed in his eyes, from the sounds of pain. The door was only feet in front of him now and he reached out, grabbing onto the handle before the door could get any further away. He turned the handle but nothing happened. Silently cursing, he continued yanking at the handle and jumped at the loud scream that rang through his ears. Why won't this damn door open? He threw himself at the door using all the strength he had, pleading to the gods for the door to open and all the pain to just be someone's cruel joke. He stood back and kicked at the door, over and over again, the door was now chipped and marked with scratches. A low growl escaped his lips and throwing back his head he screamed in frustration while on the other side of the door someone was laughing. Remembering his wand he pulled the long black piece of wood out from the inside of his coat and pointed it at the door. 'Alohamora' but instead of the door unlocking red sparks flew from the tip of the wand. Confused, he shouted out the charm again receiving more red sparks and now a puff of white smoke. Frustrated beyond belief he threw his wand at the door causing it to shatter to millions of pieces. He rushed the door once more but to no avail. The laughing got louder and louder, taunting him as he banged on the door with his fists. Resting his forehead against the door and giving one last hit with his fist he cried out in misery. He stood there with his forehead pressed against the door and his eyes closed, his left hand resting by his face. His right hand was resting on the door handle when he heard a small click, his eyes shot open and he turned the door handle slowly. When it opened his eyes grew wide, then he yanked the door open the rest of the way. It was pitch black in the room and he cursed as he fumbled to find a light switch, candle, or anything. He walked forward and almost tripped over something laying on the ground. Taking a step back his head hit a chain that was hanging from the ceiling, he reached up and pulled the small chain, making the room fill with light. He was in his father's study, bookshelves lined the walls and a black desk stood off toward the side of him, everything was in order. It was as if he had just imagined the struggling sounds, painful cries, and cruel laughter. He stepped forward again and his foot hit something soft, he looked down trying not to scream at the sight._

_There on the floor lay the mangled body of what used to be his mother. He dropped to his knees in front of her body and tried to hold back the bile that threatened to spill from his mouth. Her silver dress was ripped and bloody, exposing the whole of her inuries to him. Her once perfect body was marred with scratches, some of them shallow, others were deep enough to see the bone. His eyes swept up her lifeless form to see her face but it was hidden beneath her blood soaked hair, no longer luminous and blonde, but dull and dirty. He hesitantly reached out, drawing back her hair and quickly turned from the sight before him, throwing up on one of his father's most valuable oriental rugs. He threw up until there was nothing left in him and soon he was only making dry heaves. Tears flew down his cheeks and he closed his eyes trying to rid his memory of the horrible image, but it became even more vivid the more he tried to steer it away. Her once flawless face was now swelled up and covered in deep reddish-purple bruises. Her left eye was swollen shut and had blood running from the corners while her right eye, which had once been the perfect shade of blue, stared blankly ahead of her filled with blood. A deep gash settled just above her forehead and disappeared into her hair, showing where all the blood in her hair had come from. Suddenly he heard a pair of shoes off to his right, getting louder and louder as they approached. He opened his eyes and saw the tips of a pair of expensive black dress shoes out of the corner of his eye._

_"Your crying aren't you?"_

_That voice sent chills down his spine but he didn't shake, instead he blinked back the rest of his tears and sat back on his knees, head bowed. Suddenly his head was jerked back and he tried not to grimace at the sharp tug, adding to the alreaady growing headache. Cold, cruel silver eyes looked down at him and sneered, noticing the dried tear streaks._

_"Weak. Just like she was. I wonder if you are even my son at all."_

_"I wish I wasn't," he whispered._

_He was thrown forward, catching himself with his hands before he could fall completely. A sharp kick hit him in his side and he tried to hide the groan of pain, four more swift kicks met his ribs, he was now grasping his side with one hand and leaning forward trying to stay up with the other. The cane, his father had used so many times to beat him and his mother with, went under his chin and lifted his head up slightly. He turned his head towards his father and put on a mask of indifference._

_"You little prick! You should be grateful to have a father that is so prominent and wealthy within the wizarding world." A fierce glare came over his face before he covered it with a sickening smile, "Take care of this mess for me won't you Draco, that's a good boy." He turned and walked from the room his cold, cruel laugh echoing throughout the hallways._

Draco bolted up in bed, his body was sweaty and tangled in his emerald colored sheets. A sob almost escaped him, how many times now had he had that same dream within the last month. He looked over to the clock that was resting on his bedside table, the hands were ticking slowly to four. He had about four hours or so until breakfast started, he cursed and fell back onto his bed wincing, forgetting about the gashes that Lucius had put there just hours ago with his cane. Punishment for his lack of making sure that Granger kept her legs closed. He moved to his side and gritted his teeth against the pain he felt, he growled when he thought again of why he had received his punishment. How in the hell was he supposed to watch her every fucking second of the day? What should Lucius care if she became the resident tart of Hogwarts? Why the hell did he want the mudblood anyways? He moved to his stomach and punched his pillow a couple of times, finally getting semi-comfortable, he closed his eyes trying to get a couple more hours of sleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Slinging her school sack over her shoulder, Hermione headed over to the portrait and squared her shoulders in determination at who she might meet on the other side of the door. Last night she hadn't thought much about who could possibly hold such high regards in Severus' opinion. The only person or persons rather she could think of were Professors McGonnagal and Dumbledore, neither of which she knew would be waiting outside that door. She hated the fact that she was jealous of someone she hadn't even met yet. Making sure she had everything for today she pushed open the portrait and stepped out. She looked around and was kind of disappointed not to see anyone outside waiting for as Severus had said. She turned to head for the Great Hall when she felt the weight of something settle on her shoulder. She gave a little shriek and went to turn around only to come face to beak with Mystic, who was sitting on her shoulder. Hermione gave a sigh of relief and gave a couple of strokes to the soft black feathers before turning and walking down the hall.

"Mystic you don't know how relieved I am that he sent you."

She laughed to herself as she walked down the corridors oblivious to the stares she and Mystic were receiving.

"I can't believe how jealous I was and it turned out to be you." Mystic gave a small sqauwk then rubbed up against Hermione's cheek as they entered the Great Hall and sat down to breakfast. The boys mumbled their hello's, Ginny was the first to notice the newest member to the Gryffindor table and smiled at the large bird sitting on her friend's shoulder.

"Hey Hermione, maybe now you can introduce us to your new friend?"

Neville looked up from the Daily Prophet, Harry came out of his daydream, and Ron swallowed his mouthful of eggs. They all turned their attention to Hermione, their eyes widening upon seeing the raven again. Hermione smiled and looked towards Mystic.

"Everybody this is Mystic. Mystic this is Ginny, Neville, Ron and Harry." Hermione motioned to each of her friends and couldn't help but smile when she saw Mystic glower at Ron and Harry. If the bird had been human she could swear the look would have been a perfect imitation of her owner's scowl. Ron took in another mouthful of eggs and grabbed a piece of toast, tearing off a small bit of the crust.

"Do...shwansom...tos?" he managed to say between chewing.

Ron held out the bread in Mystic's direction and tried to get her to take it. Mystic turned her head away from the offering and screeched at the red-headed slob. What did her master call him again, ahh yes, the weasel, who was the right hand man of the one called Harry or as master called him, Potter. She moved her head back and forth when the weasel tried to force her to take the disgusting bit as if she were an ordinary owl. The weasel shrugged his large shoulders and tossed the toast on his plate gorging himself on more food. She turned to look at the Potter being and saw him fiddling with the food on his plate then sneaking glances at the next table. Turning her head she caught sight of what Potter was staring at and looked back over to the boy. Interesting. Her attetion was soon diverted to the slurping sounds coming from the other two beings Hermione had introduced her to. Purple eyes opened wide in surprise and wondered about what should be done when she saw the larger male trying to eat the face off of the smaller female. A gasp escaped the girl and when nobody seemed to do anything about it she took matters into her own wings. She jumped off of her perch, or Hermione's shoulder, and walked over to the couple carefully, trying not to knock anything over. She turned her head from side to side in wonder, it seemed that the girl had no problems with letting the male eat her, how curious these beings were. Mystic leaned forward cautiously and nipped at the males skin, making the two break apart.

"Ouch. Hermione your bird bit me?" Neville said while rubbing his arm where a red mark had appeared.

"Neville she's not mine and I'm sure she had some type of reason for biting you." Hermione looked toward the raven, "Why did you bite him?"

Ron started laughing at the question, almost succeeding in shooting pumpkin juice out of his nose.

"Hermione it's not like it's going to answer you or anything."

Hermione glared at Ron and reached across the table to smack his arm.

"She is not an it, Mystic is her name and you should address her as such."

"Hermione it's a bird, it's not like it can understand us anyway who cares what I call it."

A loud squawk rang out through the Great Hall before Mystic flew up flapping her wings in Ron's face and tried to peck at him. Ron covered his face with his hands and got up running from the room being chased by the giant black bird. Hermione hurriedly grabbed her and Ron's things and rushed off after the red-head, laughing with the rest of the students, as she went to rescue her friend.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco grabbed his Charms book out of his bag and sat in one of the older looking chairs that was located in the library. He turned his head slightly to his right where, a couple of tables away, Hermione sat scribbling on a piece of parchment. The raven she had brought into breakfast this morning was resting on the table just in-front of her, it's black feathers slightly puffed out and it's head turning every so often at the slightest noise. He wondered for a moment where the bird had come from before returning to his book. The minutes ticked by into hours and he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Hermione still sitting at the bench looking through a rather large and tattered looking book. Pulling out his watch he saw that there was only an hour or two left before curfew. He leaned back in his chair and winced, gritting his teeth from the pain.

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey could give you a salve for that."

At the breathy voice, Draco whipped his head towards the chair next to him, not realizing that someone had come and occupied the space. The newspaper, The Quibbler, stared back at him, a picture of Cornelius Fudge on the cover in a compromising position with a house-elf. Draco let a smile form on his lips from the picture presented to him and momentarily forgot his pain until he leaned back once more letting out a small growl.

"A salve for what?" Draco narrowed his eyes at the paper.

"Hmmm, did you know that the remaining mountain trolls plan to open up a bakery? I wonder how their steak and kidney pie would taste?"

Draco paused for a moment and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I think it would depend on which human they got the kidney from." A small smile spread across his lips as he answered.

The paper lowered revealing a mane of dirty blonde hair and silver eyes, a little lighter than his own shade, Draco paused for a brief moment, lost in the smile he saw playing in those eyes. She looked familiar, he wracked his brain to think of what her name could be when she spoke again.

"I suppose you're right." She lifted the newspaper back up covering her face from his view and answered the question running through his mind, "Luna Lovegood."

"Looney Luna." he nodded, "I'm Dra--"

"Draco Malfoy." She pulled the newspaper down again and looked at his face for a moment before saying, "I don't see it."

"What? See what?"

"I know why I'm called Looney Luna but I don't see why some of the others call you ferret-boy. You look nothing like a ferret."

Draco's face turned red in fury, people were still calling him ferret-boy. If anyone so much as thought about calling him ferret boy again he would...he cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"It's no use you know."

Draco turned his attention back towards Luna.

"What?"

"People will talk about you no matter how much you threaten them, it's just the way it is." She flipped the page in her paper just as a loud screech of **_"PEEVES!"_** came from Filch as he ran past the library doors. "I wonder, how a steak and Filch pie would taste?"

Draco couldn't help the laugh that escaped at the girls musings, he smiled softly wondering how Looney Luna of all people had managed to make him do the one thing no-one had been able to do since his mother had died, make him genuinely laugh and smile. He turned his head and glanced over to Hermione who was packing up her things getting ready to leave. He sighed and started to put his book away.

"I can heal those you know, if you don't want to go to Madam Pomfrey."

"Heal what?" he feigned ignorance.

"I may be a little eccentric Draco but I am not stupid, otherwise I wouldn't be in Ravenclaw." Luna got up, folded her paper, put it in her bag, and started to walk off. Draco loked over and saw Hermione talking to Ginny, he looked back to Luna's departing form, grabbing his bag he quickly followed after her. He grabbed onto her forearm and pulled her into one of the aisles of books. Once he was far enough into the back of the bookshelves away from prying eyes and ears, he turned and faced her.

"How did you know?"

Luna gave him a sad smile and took her wand out from behind her ear.

"It was kind of obvious with the way you were acting. Besides we can always sense our own--" she whispered, but he had heard her-- "now do you want me to take care of your back?"

Draco nodded and turned around carefully lifting up his shirt, he placed his hands on one of the shelves in front of him and leaned forward, he expected some sort of reaction out of her, but he heard nothing instead he felt her fingertips brush against one of the wounds softly, caressing it and he surprisingly felt at peace with her soft touch. When he had lifted up his shirt Luna felt her hand rise on it's own and traced the outside of the largest gash on his back. It was about 6 inches in length and was an angry red-purple color, it, along with his smaller cuts, that were about 3 to 4 inches in length, were starting to turn a sickly shade of yellow, green, and blue. As she traced her fingers along the edge she felt the tension she had seen when he had lifted his shirt lessen and he relaxed at her touch. There was nothing she could do about the bruising but at least she could heal his cuts. Taking her wand she slowly ran them over each cut whispering the incantaion, signum vulnus, his flesh seemed to sew itself back together, leaving a white line of fleash where the cut had once been. She stepped back and started to ruffle through her bag. Draco looked back at her and saw her pull a brown bottle out of her bag, she popped the top and poured a foul smelling, clear liquid on her hands.

"This might sting a little but it will help against any infection and make the scars less noticeable." She took the generous amount she had poured on her hand and rubbed her palms together than carefully placed them on Draco's back. She paused when he tensed and sucked in air, as she ran her hands over his back he relaxed once again and sighed when the sting went away. He opened his eyes and stared at the floor, remembering something she had said earlier.

"Sense our own?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You said 'sense our own' earlier." he paused when her hands stilled on his back, "Who is it?"

She resumed rubbing the salve on his back and never answered him, he waited, then her hands left his back and he slowly pulled down his shirt as he turned around. She wasn't looking at him and he didn't know why but he needed to know who it was that was hurting her so he placed his fingers under her chin and made her look at him. He stared into her eyes and saw the slight sign of tears.

"Tell me." When she still didn't answer him he went on further, "I promise I won't tell anyone." Still silence surrounded them.

"Parents? A relative?" she shook her head, "Boyfriend?"

A tear or two escaped and he knew he had his answer, "Who is he?"

"You can't do anything if that's what your thinking, anything you do he'll give back to me tenfold." A couple more tears escaped her eyes and she moved away from him, using her sleeve to wipe them away, " If he knows that I've told anyone..."

She trailed off and Draco fisted his hands at his sides, angry that she wouldn't tell him and furious at the unknown ass who would hurt her. It was a strange thing but he was starting to feel protective of the unusual woman in front of him. Suddenly Madam Pince's voice rang out that the library was now being closed up, Luna turned and started to head out towards the doors. She stopped and turned back to Draco.

"Since you promised it's only fair I make the same promise. Goodnight Ferret." She smiled and before she was out of earshot Draco said, "Goodnight Looney."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N: Song is "Mother's Only Son" by Yonder Mountain String Band. This was just a little background chapter for Draco and also a way to show that Mystic can understand to a certain degree what is going on around her.**


	9. I Want You To Want Me

**Disclaimer:** **Alright, alright so I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Mystic so high-fives all around.**

**MATURE CONTENT: Read at your own risk.**

**xlillypotterx--- There will be plenty of Severus smexyness in this chapter don't worry, you'll just have to wait till the end of the chapter for it. Always save the best for last right.;)**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 9- I Want You To Want Me**

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, Ron watched as Neville and Ginny walked in hand-in-hand followed by Hermione and the demon bird on her shoulder. Mumbling a quick hello to them as they sat down and filled their plates Ron grumbled to himself as he moved his eggs around on the plate. It wasn't turning out to be a very good day and it was only eight o'clock in the morning.

After tumbling out of bed, Harry had snapped at him the minute he had opened his mouth to say good morning, which he hadn't done since before the death of old snake face. Then he had walked in, once again, on his sister and Neville getting in an early morning snog on one of the sofa's in the common room. Just because he was accepting of their relationship didn't mean he wanted to see his baby sister in the throws of young love. He had rushed out of the common room and into the corridors heading down to breakfast, when he was hit by one of Peeves jokes. As soon as he had walked passed two knights his school robes had turned the brightest shade of pink he had ever seen with little yellow and white flowers embroidered on the sleeves. Then to top of the ensemble a pink bonnet sat a top his head with little sunflowers spread over it. Peeves, along with many students who were hanging around the corridor, burst into fits of laughter. His face had burned red in embarrassment and after three failed attempts to change them back with his wand, he ran back to the common room to change. Taking an alternate route to try and make it for breakfast before classes started.

Now, here he sat, pushing around the remaining bit of food on his plate and hoping that nothing else went wrong today. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar sqwuaks and hoots of the morning post. He looked up as two letters fell onto his plate. Picking up the first one he smiled a little when he recognized his mother's handwriting, the next letter however had his name on it with little pink hearts flying around on the envelope. He turned it over to break open the wax seal and was met with another heart, an arrow pierced through it, which was set deeply within the wax. Curious, he opened the letter, pulled out the parchment and read:

_Ronald My Beloved,_

_I have always been seen as someone who was not lacking in courage to just walk up and introduce myself to the object of my desires. However, since my eyes have landed on you I find myself in that very boat. Never one to believe in love at first sight you have me questioning my thoughts on the matter. How you enter my mind when I least expect it is beyond my understanding. I feel a deep need to be with you at all hours and it unsettles me for no one has ever had this effect on me. I am no amateur when it comes to romantic entaglements but you make me seem as if I am a novice in the ways of it all. I wish to let you know who I am but like any person with deep, deep affection for another I find myself fearing that of rejection if I were to come clean and approach you so I will stay hidden for the time being._

_The One Who's Heart You Hold._

Ron's eyes went wide with shock, he shook his head, blinked a couple times, then looked back at the envelope to make sure he wasn't imagining things. To Ronald Weasley was neatly written on the surface. A slow smile spread across his face and he re-read the letter, trying to imagine who could have sent it.

Meanwhile, further down the table a pretty blonde haired witch also received a letter. Her name printed in a more masculine writing on the outside and sealed with a kiss imprint in the wax. She broke the seal, pulled out the parchment and began to read:

_My Dearest Lavender,_

_I write this letter to you because I cannot bear to remain silent for a moment longer. My attraction to you is so strong a valley of spiders would not be able to stop me from coming to you. I would give up all the Quidditch matches in the world if it would make you happy. I can bear it no longer! Your scent drives me mad, it is that of the freshest roses. Your lips, so soft and supple, invite me kiss them. Your long sun-kissed hair begs me to touch. How can I resist you? Even though I am an attractive man I am not sure if you would return my affections, so I have written to you in secret. I am not ashamed of seeming cowardly for a beauty such as yours would intimidate any man who should try and woo you. Sometime I will show you who I am but for now it is too soon and I wish to remain anonymous in my endeavor. Please do not shy away from my attempt to make my feelings for you known but if you wish me to stop then destroy this letter now, while I can see you. If you wish for me to continue all I ask is to see one of your smiles to help brighten my way in gaining a piece of your heart._

_Your Secret Love._

Lavender's head shot up and her brown eyes looked around frantically for anyone who was watching her. Finding no males eyes straying towards her she looked back over the note and gave a soft sigh. She smiled and tucking the note away in her school sack, gave one of her most brilliant smiles to anyone who looked her way. Her thoughts were jumbled to who it could have been that sent the letter.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry had trouble concentrating on everything this morning from all the tossing and turning he had done last night. The previous days encounter still haunted him.

_**Flashback**_

_Before breakfast he had received a letter asking for him to meet in their usual spot during lunch, saying that she had something important to tell him. He had worried over it the whole morning and through classes. Did she want to break up with him? Did she find someone else? Was sneaking around beginning to take it's toll? Or did she want to make their relationship exclusive? He smiled at that thought, but somehow he knew she wasn't ready to bring them out into the open yet, no matter how much he begged her._

_So at lunch time he found himself hurrying along the corridors and out into the quad. He passed along the stone walls covered in ivy at a quick clip, when he came to an old stone face that protruded slightly from the wall. Looking around quickly to make sure no one was around to see what he was about to do, he pushed in the right eye. The stone wall moved slightly, allowing him room to pass before it moved back into place. He walked down the small path that was overflowing in ivy and branches, passing through an old stone archway with carvings of ivy and flowers adorning it._

_He walked through the archway and paused at the scene before him, caught breathless at the bewitching sight._

_It was like a scene straight out of a muggle movie he had once seen. Flowers were growing in abundance everywhere he looked. Daffodils, Daisies, Roses, Tulips, Tiger lilies, Sunflowers, Lavender, Jasmine, Lilies, and countless others all in a beautiful variety of colors. A small pond was set of into the corner of the fair sized area. Stones of tan, gray, and brown were stationed around the pond, intermingled with bits of mud, creating a simple wall to help hold the water in. Lily pads and pink sakura petals, that had fallen from the tree just to the left of the pond, were scattered over the top of the water. While Cat-tails swayed to the small breeze that floated through the area. Small insects floated about doing their daily routine and a few blue jays flew overhead playing a game of chase. Their song was like a soft whisper as they danced in the air above his head. A path made of small rocks and outlined with rows of Lavender led the way towards the middle of the area where a rather big Willow tree stood, an old rope swing big enough for two was hanging from one of the large branches. That is when Harry's breath had been taken from him, for on the swing, humming gently to herself, was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on._

_She was sitting in the middle of the swing, her hands grasped the ropes on either side, while she pushed herself slightly with her black Mary Jane shoes. The white knee socks she wore stretched over her slighlty large calves, not quite making it to her knees. The Hogwart's issued black skirt she wore came to mid-thigh on her and everytime Harry saw her sit, just a bit of her thigh would be showing, he was tempted to go to her and run his hand over the smooth pale skin. Her hair, which she usually kept in a small ponytail at the back of her head, had been pulled free and her black hair blew around her face in time to the breeze. He was glad she had grown it out from the short cut she had worn in years before. Her eyes were closed but he could picture the deep sapphire color of her eyes so clearly in his head. They were mesmerizing and drew him in whenever her eyes strayed to his. Especially when they made love in the dark nights, her eyes would shine with desire and someitmes what he thought, hoped, was love. A faint blush graced her cheeks and her lips were turned up into a sad smile, as she hummed in time to her movements. Her body and face had filled out more so than any other girls in the school, while other boys had called her fat, he had thought she was beautiful with her curves. He smiled when she whispered his name. He walked up quietly behind her and gave her a slight push on her back, a small squeak came from her lips and she held on tighter to the ropes. When she swang back towards him he caught the ropes in his hands and slid his hands to rest over hers on the ropes. The action had him leaning over her slightly, his lips were right by her ear and she shivered as he whispered her name._

_"Pansy." She turned her head and he had moved in to catch her lips in kiss. Her right hand let go of the rope and slid out from under his own, she slipped it behind his head to keep him from leaving, as if he could. He was lost in her lush lips and would have deepened the kiss had he not tasted one of her tears, which had trailed down her face and straight to their interlocked lips. Harry pulled back and was sad to see even more tears had started to escape her beautiful eyes._

_"Pansy? What's wrong?" He released her other hand and she moved over on the swing. He sat down facing the opposite direction but turned his body so he could face her. Harry cupped her right cheek with his left hand and brushed her tears away with his thumb. Pansy took a shaky breath and sat up straighter, sapphire meeting emerald._

_"Harry," she whispered, taking another shaky breath. "I think I might be...I mean I'm pretty sure...ahh, bugger, Harry I'm pregnant."_

_Of all the things he had thought it could be this had never ran through his head. Pregnant. A baby. Their baby. Suddenly the image of a little girl with Pansy's smile and his eyes popped into his head, causing him to smile inwardly. Then a small boy with the same unruly mop of hair he possessed but with bright blue eyes and a cheeky grin. He was happy and a little frightened at the same time. What if she didn't want to keep the baby? What if she wanted an abortion and then what if she got rid of him as well? A sob broke his thoughts and he brushed his thumb over her cheek once more._

_"Harry I don't...I don't know what to do? What we should do? I mean aren't we too young to have kids? I've never even thought of having children and now I'm pregnant. Not only pregnant but pregnant with your baby. I just don't know...Harry, I'm scared."_

_"I'm scared too Pansy but I know that I love you and I know that whatever you decide, I'll support you. If you...if you want to get an abortion I'll be right there as your shoulder to lean on. If you want to keep the baby I'll be right there holding your hand through it all. Whatever you decide I just want to make sure that you know I love you and I'll stand by you no matter what."_

_Harry cupped her face between his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, as sobs racked her body. When he pulled away she had grabbed onto him and continued to cry, he had held her and rubbed his hands over her back trying to soothe her. When she had pulled away, she had smiled sadly and got up to leave telling him that she needed time to think._

_**End Flashback**_

If she needed time, he would give her time, he just couldn't lose her. History of Magic was going by impossibly slow and all he wanted to do was see Pansy, ask her if she had made her decision, even though it had only been a day. Ron was sitting beside him with a goofy grin on his face, which had been there when Harry had apologized for the way he acted this morning. He didn't know what it was but something was obviously going great for Ron. He hoped he could say the same about himself and Pansy as well. He smiled when he remembered first noticing her, he had been a little shocked to come back for his seventh year to see a beautiful girl sitting by herself on the Hogwart's Express only to find out later that it was Pansy Parkinson. Daughter of Death-Eaters, once a suppossed follower of Voldemort, and total Slytherin princess. Well he had found out that it had somewhat been a lie when he had insisted on staying with her in the train compartment. Although her parents had in fact turned out to be very loyal followers of the Dark Lord, Pansy had only acted as if she supported them. In fact she hadn't been well received in Slytherin House because of an obvious reluctance to talk badly about any witch or wizard not of pureblood lineage. The more they had talked they more he had begun to like her and soon they were friends. He had been surprised when she had said she wanted to hide the friendship but he had gone along with it to make her happy. Then one night she had told him she wanted to show him something and had brought him to her secret sanctuary, the garden. They had talked and sat on the swing for hours, it had been the place where he had first tasted her lips. The sweet taste of strawberries in the summer. That was the moment he had realized he was falling in love, or rather had fallen in love. He smiled and closing his eyes, pictured her sweet face smiling happily, later joined by that of a small bundle wrapped up in a blanket. This scene stayed with him for the remainder of class, giving him his own goofy grin.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco was sitting in the quad during lunch, just lounging a bit on one of the stone benches, across the way with her back turned to him sat Luna. She was writing on a bit of parchment and looking from some book that was opened next to her. Although he was supposed to be watching the frizzy-haired Gryffindor he found himself watching the eccentric Ravenclaw, wondering about her. Mainly about the coward of a boyfriend she had, his hands clenched and unclenched, he was desperate to catch him in the act of violence so then maybe he could stop her from getting hurt. Draco wondered about that as well, why all of a sudden was he feeling such protective urges for a wisp of a girl he hardly knew.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and quickly stole his glance from her, he pulled his wand from his pocket and started to twirl it in his hands. A couple of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were strolling by heading for one of the other stone benches placed in the quad. He watched them as they walked in front of Luna and he saw her stiffen slightly, her notes scattering the ground. They group started to laugh but one laugh in particular stood out from the others. It had started to be a deep laugh but had quickly turned into something more sinister in his ears, it almost sounded like his father's on the night's that he had...Draco turned and looked at the offender. He was a bit shorter than his own six feet in height, with clean-cut brown hair, and was rather large, almost like Goyle was. What surprised him though was the fact the boy was a Gryffindor. Looking back towards Luna he saw her crouched on the ground picking up her notes and glancing occasionally at the group. The girl had just unknowingly confirmed that it was someone in the little group and he knew it had to be the giant laughing ass in the Gryffindor robes. A wolfish smile graced Draco's lips and he took his wand pointing it at the large boy, if he wanted to be an ass then Draco would help him in the right direction. A simple swish and the whispered words were all he needed then...

More laughing drew his attetnion to the corridor that led out into the quad and he saw some sixth year Slytherins heading his way. A couple of the guys slapped him on the back when they arrived and he had to stifle a groan. Everyone started talking about different classes and who they hated in them or who bugged them, Draco nodded and put in his input when needed, not really paying much attention. Suddenly one of the girls shrieked and jumped onto the stone bench clutching at his shoulders.

"_That snake just tried to crawl up my leg_!"

Draco looked down, the black snake that was his father looking up at him, flicking out his tongue in obvious amusement at the girl's reaction. The girl was still clutching at Draco and whimpering with every movement form his father.

"Shut-up, I'll take care of it." Draco bent down and Lucius slithered up his arm and wound around him tightly, his red eyes glinting at Draco. Sparing a quick glance at Luna, Draco headed off towards his room, his father wrapped securely around him. He headed immediately towards the dungeons where his Head Boy suite was located. On his way he passed the Weasley girl and the Mudblood, laughing over some nonsense no doubt, but he had no time to find out what it was so he marched on.

He soon reached a large portrait that seemed to be empty, it's canvas cast in the deepest of black. Waiting for a moment Draco knew not to anger his portrait's inhabitant, suddenly two blood red eyes appeared and glowed before him. They scanned over Draco's form and paused slightly at Lucius' snake form before a slow smile consisting of what were probably very sharp, pure white teeth appeared in the painting.

"_**PASSWORD**_?" Was growled out in a deep, rough voice.

"Never-More."

The red eyes narrowed and the smile in the painting grew bigger, slowly the portrait swung open slowly. "**_DRACO_**." Was growled out.

"Nithhogr." Draco nodded his head to the invisible creature in the painting before walking into the common room. His common room was basically the same layout as in the Slytherin common room. A black marble fireplace was off to the right of the room with a dark forest green couch set in front of it and two black leather arm chairs on either side of the couch. Towards the left side of the room were two dark oak book cases filled with school books, little artifacts, and some pictures of himself. An oak desk was sitting in-between the book cases with most of Draco's assignments on it, waiting to be finished. Draco walked over to one of the arm chairs and placed the snake on the cushion, he then turned and took the other chair, across from his father.

Lucius smirked at his son and using his wand conjured up a glass and a bottle of brandy. The brandy poured itself into the glass, Lucius slowly grabbed the glass and took a few sips before addressing his son, who was looking at him in obvious contempt.

"Draco, how's your back?" Lucius asked with a grin.

Draco stiffened. "Bearable."

Lucius laughed and took another sip of his brandy, swirling the amber liquid around a bit in the glass.

"It is time for you to set up a meeting Draco. Tomorrow, eight o'clock, at the Shrieking Shack."

Draco nodded in understanding and made the mistake of looking directly into his father's eyes, allowing the older man to invade his mind through Legilimency. Draco quickly projected some false memories of him bullying some younger students and him messing with Potter, but then before he could catch it a flash of Luna and her smiling eyes flashed in his mind.

_A weakness_. Lucius smirked to himself as the vision of the young blonde haired witch entered his mind, after he had done away with Narcissa, Draco hadn't had anything to fear in losing if he disobeyed. It was a mistake to kill off his wife, he knew, but it could not be helped. When she had told him she was taking Draco and leaving, that she had had enough of him and the Dark Lord he hadn't been able to contain himself. He had just kind of snapped and before he was fully aware of it her blood was marring his floor. Well at least he hadn't had to clean up the awful mess. He looked at Draco and eyed him, trying to get another chance to see into the boys mind, see how much he might like this girl. No matter, however, he would use whatever he could get in ensuring his plans didn't fail. So he took a drink from his brandy, then made for the door with Draco following grudgingly behind him, as he reminded him of the time and place to set up the meeting. Before he changed however he turned to his son once again.

"Except for the eyes that young blonde haired beauty in the courtyard looked a bit like your mother. Don't you think? What a shame it would be if something were to happen to that pretty, pretty face of hers."

With those last words and a smile, Lucius changed into snake form and slithered out of the portrait after Draco opened the door. A deep look of hate evident in the younger Malfoy's features.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Finally the day was over and Hermione could relax for once. Everything had gone according to plan, she had written the love notes hoping to keep Lavender's mind occupied enough with trying to figure out who sent it in hopes that she would forget about her plans for Severus. She hoped that the recipients of both letters would be kept occupied with thoughts of the other. Everything seemed to be going well in the secret admirer department for when she was in Charms she had actually heard Lavender refer to her unknown suitor as 'an awesome hunk of muscular man-meat' which had had Hermione almost bursting at the seems with laughter. If this didn't work though she would have to find another way to keep Miss Brown's hands to herself and away from Hermione's Slytherin. Speaking of the sexy Slytherin she clutched the note in her hand and tried not to smile. After she had gone to her room Mystic had taken off back down to Severus, as she had done the previous night, only she had returned a couple moments later with a note to meet him down there. Mystic was on her shoulder and looking around for any potential kidnappers and Hermione had to laugh at the bird's determination. It seems that not only was she there to prevent Hermione's sudden disappearance, but also to fend off any unwanted suitors, basically any male that got within touching distance. After Ancients Ruins on her way out of the classroom Anthony Goldstein had bumped into her, Mystic, thinking it was a threat against her master's mistress, had gone on the defensive. It was kind of funny watching boys cower when Mystic went into a little fit.

Hermione's smile vanished and she turned it into a scowl as she walked down the stairway leading into the dungeons, no one would understand why she was smiling when going to see the foul Potions Master of Hogwarts. She hated having to hide her smile when she would see him in the halls or when he would 'accidentally' brush up against her when he would make his rounds in the classroom. She smiled again at the thought, but was brought out of her musings when Mystic flew off her shoulder and landed on that of her master.

Severus smirked at Hermione while he held his classroom door open. "Miss Granger."

"Professor Snape."

Severus closed his classroom door and warded it, then swept around and swiftly took Hermione in his arms, kissing her with unrestrained passion. Wednesday had been too long ago for him, this witch was like a bad drug that he needed daily to survive and tonight he was going to overdose. She moaned and threaded her hands through his thick black hair bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. A moan escaped his own throat as their tongues mingled and fought a battle for dominance that she had no chance in winning. He pushed her back up against a desk and lifted her up, situating himself between her spread legs. They moaned, touched, and kissed for what seemed to be hours but was only a scant amount of minutes when Severus pulled back and pushed her from him with some reluctance.

"What's wrong?" Hermione voiced when she was able to get her breath back.

"This is."

"_**What?!**_" She looked at him incredulously.

"Not us you foolish witch. I had planned on taking you to bed but here I am ready to make the tables creak."

Hermione gave a sigh of relief and smiled. "Is that why the other day you wouldn't...you know...because you wanted our first time to be in a bed?"

Severus paused for a moment contemplating lying, but thought better of it considering who he was dealing with. "No, I would have taken you then but I was out of Contraceptive Potions. I am pretty sure neither of us would have been ready for the consequences had we both given in totally to our urges."

Hermione crinkled her nose and gave a slight huff.

"Your right I'm glad one of us was able to think clearly in the fog of desire."

"Indeed. Come."

"I intend to."

Severus grew even harder at the thick and lust roughened tone of her voice, he grabbed her hand and led her to the fireplace.

He handed her some floo powder. "Say Severus Snape's Quarters." Hermione smiled, threw the powder down, and clearly shouted her destination.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and wasn't surprised to see his sparce living quarters. Two black winged back chairs were set in front of the fireplace with a small end table in between the two. A dark brown rug was behind the chairs and in front of an old cherry-wood desk, there was a small bookcase located near the back of the desk and pushed up far against the wall. All the walls were a grey in color with an oak trim that went around the whole room. Hermione was a little depressed to not find a mounds of books stacked high as she had assumed his rooms would have. She had figured since he was so knowledgeable that his rooms must have been filled to the brim with books of all kinds. A swoosh behind her alerted her to his presence, she turned to him quickly, then faced the dreary room again. She felt arms circle her waist and she was sooned pulled snugly up against his hard chest.

Severus laughed to himself at the small look of disappointment on her face.

"You were expecting something else?"

She sighed and leaned against him. "Well I'm not surprised that you only have the necessities when it comes to furniture but I am shocked at the lack of books you have. I had thought at one time your rooms would be overflowing with literature."

He smiled and pressed a small kiss right below her ear. "Hmn." Stepping from behind her he pulled her along to one of the two doors in the living room, which obviously Hermione thought led to his bedroom. Severus opened the door and ushered her inside, then snapping his fingers every light in the room came to life, as well as almost making Hermione's eyes pop out of her head. From floor to ceiling, lining every possible space of wall were bookcases filled to their capacity, smaller bookcases with glass doors were centered in the middle of the room holding some of the more valuable copies. Hermione turned to Severus with a brilliant smile lighting her face and threw herself in his arms.

"Not disappointed anymore?"

"The only way I'd be disappointed was if you told me I couldn't read them but you won't deny me that...pleasure...will you, Sev-er-us." She purred in his ear as her hand ran over the front of his pants. He shivered and moaned low in his throat.

"Of course not Hermione." He smiled back at her as she smiled up at him, then her smile turned into one of the sneakiest smiles he had ever seen and he was Head of Slytherin. She took his hand and led him out of the room, to the other door, and straight into his bedroom. The only things occupying his room were a wardrobe, dresser, and a four poster bed. Hermione let go of his hand and pulled out her wand, quickly conjuring up a small wooden table, two chairs, and a sand-filled timer.

"How would you like to play a game Professor?" She smirked at him and twirled her wand between her forefinger and thumb playfully.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at her. "A game Miss Granger? Aren't you a little old for such childish things?"

"Oh but this isn't any ordinary game Professor Snape. In this game both parties win." She winked and then sat down in one of the two chairs.

"Then by all means let's play shall we." Severus seated himself in the opposite chair, crossing one leg over the other, then leaned back against the chair. One arm draped over the table the other sat across the back of his chair. Hermione smiled at how relaxed he looked before taking her wand and conjured up a rather large pair of dice, only instead of being numbered one through six they had words written on them. Severus reached out to inspect the dice but Hermione grabbed them first.

"Nu-uhh Professor. I have to explain the rules first. It's simple really, I roll the dice and you have to do whatever they say until the time runs out.Then I do the same, clear?"

Severus smiled. "Crystal."

"Good, ladies first don't you agree."

She took the dice and threw them onto the table, they rolled out in front of Severus and they rolled to a stop at 'Kiss My...Chest.' He smirked and stood, turning the small timer over as he went, then fell to his knees in front of her. Hermione turned to him with a smile and gasped when he ripped open her shirt and threw it to the side, taking her breast into his mouth and sucking on it through the lace of her bra. She moaned and arched her back, his right hand went around her back and quickly unsnapped her bra, he broke away from her long enough to toss it aside as well, before he ran his tongue around her areola and bit slightly at the hardening nipple, while one of his hands cupped her other breast. Hermione was breathing rapidly and moaning as he soon lavished the same attention to her other breast. With a final tweak to her nipples he stopped and Hermione growled out in disappointment.

Severus stood and moved back to his seat. "Time's up." He took the dice and rolled them across the table to a still slightly mad Hermione. 'Caress My...Surprise!' was the end result and Hermione smiled, payback time. She moved from her seat and rounded on Severus, taking up the same position he had just been in, she turned over the timer and started to run her hands up his thighs. Quickly she undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants, pulling his trousers down to his knees she looked at his cloth covered erection and moaned. Her hand skimmed over the soft fabric of his black boxers, eliciting a gasp from the man above her. Her small hand moved over and over his erection, while her other hand ran over his thigh, tracing small patterns as she went. After a while she took her hand away and leaned down, pressing her cheek firmly on him and he let out a groan. She moved her cheek over his arousal and she moaned when his hands grabbed the back of her head to keep her from moving to far away, she looked up and smirked when she noticed how dark and passion-filled his eyes had gotten. Taking it a bit further she pulled his boxers off slightly so his erection sprang forward, almost poking her in the eye. Hermione's eyes widened for the second time that night, she had been too crazed to appreciate his size before, but now that her mind was clear to focus on his impressive length. The head had turned an ugly red and his whole member throbbed under her hand as she stroked him. His head was thrown back, jaw clenched, and he was breathing heavily, his hands were still entangled in her hair, gripping her almost painfully and she loved it. She kissed the tip of his sex and heard him suck in a breath, she smiled and began laying tiny kisses over him. Hermione looked over towards the table as she ran her cheek along his length and layed another kiss on one of the large veins of his member, the timer had run out long ago. Laying one last kiss to the tip, she pulled away and stood in front of him, her breast at his eye level.

"Times up, professor."

Severus growled and looked up at her smirking face, she turned and started back to her seat. Before she could make it one step however his strong arms had wrapped around her midsection and he pulled her onto his lap. She cried out when she felt his hardened sex push against the crease of her ass.

"Woman our time is just beginning!" He growled into her ear, his hand shot out. "Accio Potion." A vial filled with a dark blue liqud flew into his hand he uncorked it, then drank it's contents quickly. He tossed the vial onto the table and scooped up Hermione in his arms, heading towards the bed. He groaned in frustration when he almost caught tripped up in his pants, when he made it to the bed he place Hermione on the cover and clicked his fingers, vanishing his clothes.

Hermione looked upon a gloriously nude Severus Snape and her mouth went dry. Severus was...he was...perfect. He was a lean man but had definite muscle definition on his arms and legs. His broad shoulders flowed down into narrow hips and a dark patch of hair that nestled the prize, which was bobbing slightly with his movements as he moved over her. She leaned back as he loomed over her and she licked her lips, reaching up, she grabbed his head and brought him into a searing kiss. His hands moved over her body and deftly removed the rest of her clothing without breaking their kiss. His hands brushed over her breast, gripped her ass, and stroked her sex. Hermione was drowning in sensory overload as his hands worked over her body. Just exactly how many hands did this man have! However many there were they were all extremely skilled, she couldn't take it anymore. She rolled them over so she was now on top of him and she started to torture him as he had her. She broke away from his mouth and started kissing his chest while her hands worked over his erection.

They rolled around on his bed tangling themselves in his covers and sheets, fighting for control, when they rolled into the middle of the bed Severus was on top and he had no intention of letting her roll them back over. He looked into her face, flushed from their antics and her hair was knotted and spread out over the pillow she had landed on. He leaned back and spread her legs wider for his imminent conquering of her body. She leaned up on her elbows and looked down, watching as he slowly pushed himself into her, she fell back on a moan when he was fully sheathed inside her hot cavern. Severus stilled and clenched his jaw at the pleasure he felt at finally being held with her.

"So tight." He growled out as he started to work himself in and out at a steady pace causing her to moan and pant.

"_Please_..." She managed to get out and Severus worked himself inside her a little faster, her breathing matching his thrusts. Without stopping, he leaned forward and manuevered her left leg so it rested over his forearm, pushing inside her deeper and deeper with every thrust, hitting her in just the right spot. Their sweaty bodies moved together so only the sounds of their ragged breathing and flesh-hitting-flesh sounded throughout the room. Hermione's inner walls started to quiver and clamp around Severus's cock, signaling her near climax. So Severus rocked into her harder and faster until suddenly they were both screaming the others name as simultaneous climaxes were hit, causing something a kin to an out of body experience for the lovers. Severus was still held within her hot channel as he rolled them onto their sides so he wasn't crushing her with his weight. When he opened his eyes her dark chocolate eyes met his own black pools and they smiled at each other before locking lips in a tender kiss.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N: Song is "I Want You To Want Me" by Cheap Trick. The phrase "an awesome hunk of muscular man-meat" was taken from the book "You Suck" by Christopher Moore. Thanks go out to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with this story so Thank You, Thank You, Thank You.**


	10. Just Say Yes

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter and Severus Snape still don't belong to me...yeah, yeah, whatever... I can still have Severus in my dreams though. 

**A/N:**This chapter takes place on the Monday following Severus and Hermione finally got together.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Chapter 10-- Just Say Yes**

Pansy gasped and leaned over the toilet, once again paying homage to the porcelain gods. Damn this morning sickness. She leaned back, resting her head against the stall's wall and wrapping her arms around her middle for millionth time that morning. She sighed and came to the realization that she couldn't't keep putting off telling Harry that she wanted to keep the baby, their baby. She knew she could never bring herself to go through with an abortion but they were so young how could they afford to keep a baby. She let out a bitter laugh at the fact of how she was saying 'they' like Harry would still want her, who was she kidding. _Parkinson this isn't a fairy tale, this time beauty won't fall in love with the beast_. She sighed and closed her eyes, a trickle of tears escaping from the closed corners. She sat for a moment before her stomach started churning and she quickly leaned over the bowl. She hadn't heard the door open but she did hear some giggling and snippets of conversation.

"How gross someone's ralphing in here."

"You're one to talk Viv, isn't the stall on the left permanently reserved for you." Two high pitched laughs sounded through out the bathroom.

"Ooh--ooh do I have something juicy to tell you...I heard from one of the Fifth years that Harry Potter might be swinging for the other team."

"No!" the girl shrieked, "I'm sure you're mistaken I mean, if it's true, then that's just not fair. How come all the good-looking ones are either gay or taken?!"

"So unfair I know but still have you seen Potter with any girls lately?" she gave her friend a pointed look and a smirk.

Pansy let out a little snort, it was probably better that the other students did see him as a homosexual because if anyone ever saw the two of them together...Pansy threw herself over the side of the toilet once more only to hear a collective "Eeewww" on the other side of her stall door.

"Who's in there?" A knock sounded on her stall door, "Do you need us to go get Madam Pomfrey? You sound really sick."

" 'M okay." Pansy mumbled from just inside the rim of the toilet, not having enough energy to pull herself back up.

"Leave her alone Delia, she might be sick and you don't want to catch whatever it is she has."

"She sounds bad though," she knocked on the stall door again, " are you sure you don't need us to go get someone for you?"

Pansy sniffled, yes she needed someone, but he wasn't allowed in the Girl's Loo.

"Hello? Do you want me to get someone for you?"

"No..no one," was all she could get out before she was back on her knees as her insides came tumbling out.

Viv and Delia shrugged, walking out of the bathroom and leaving the girl on the other side of the stall. Pansy sat back and ran a hand over her face and started to cry a bit.

After ten minutes or so with no more churning stomach she got up, flushed the toilet, and left the stall. She smoothed out her skirt and fixed her messed up shirt, walking to the sink she turned on the cold tap and splashed herself in the face, a slight chill running through her at the cool contact. Taking her wand out, she conjured up a glass and filled it up, as she drank the cool water helping her burning throat and she sighed, dumping the rest of the water back into the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror and let out a humorless laugh. Well she might as well get this over with and tell Harry she would be keeping their baby, she desperately hoped he wasn't lying when he had told her he loved her and that he would stay by her side.

She walked back over to the stall and grabbed her bag from where she had dropped it earlier. Taking out a quill, she rummaged around until she found a scrap of paper, writing on it quickly, she folded the note up and addressed it to Harry. Telling him that she wanted to see him as soon as possible. Putting her quill and the note away she made her way out of the bathroom and headed for the owlerey.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Hermione sat waiting in the owlerey for Ginny, who was bringing up Lavender's letter to Ron, while she sat holding the one meant for Ron from Lavender. Mystic was currently perched up high in the rafters with an older black owl with white around it's eyes and grey spots on it's wings. They were snuggled up pretty close and the owl was cooing softly.  
She smiled and shifted the envelope in her hands. Her own letter problem giving her the idea for keeping Lavender away from what's hers. _Damn it quit thinking of Severus like you own him, he's allowed to see or sleep with whoever he wants_. The thought made her stomach twist into knots, she didn't want to imagine him with anyone but her, at least until they were done with each other. Which was hopefully never. She shook her head to get rid of the ridiculous thought, yeah her and the evil Potions Master together forever, not going to happen. _In a week you'll be writing Mrs. Snape in your diary, who are you kidding_. Ugh, stop it Hermione. She let out a frustrated sigh and turned her mind back towards the letter in her hand.

This time the letters had aliases so now Lavender and Ron could write back and forth to each other, she had just instructed many of the owls as to Lavender and Ron's new names. Which would save her and Ginny the trouble of continuing on with the charade and give the two a chance to actually get to know each other better. A sound on the steps alerted Hermione that someone was approaching and she stood up from her own perch on the window sill. "Hey Ginny I thought you'd never get here, it's almo...oh." She stopped and smiled at Pansy, who had paused just inside of the owlerey. "Hello Pansy"  
"Hermione...hi." She returned Hermione's smile with a small one of her own, her hand resting slightly on top of her stomach. She cautiously walked over to some of the wooden perches in the middle of the tower and looked up, searching for a specific owl. He found her first however and flew down from the rafters, a pretty black raven following him down and landed on Hermione's shoulder.

"Ah, so he belongs to you. I was wondering about who owned the owl Mystic is obviously smitten with." Mystic squawked loudly and pulled on a strand of Hermione's hair, obviously telling her to shush up. Hermione laughed and stuck her tongue out at the bird. Pansy smiled at the pair and stroked the top of the owl's head.

"Oh well he's not really mine. Fiz-Gig and I found each other." She stroked him under his beak and Fiz-Gig cooed softly at her gentle touch.

"Fiz-Gig? That's an interesting name. How did you come up with that?"

"My bo..ugh, a friend told me about this muggle movie he had once seen and one of the characters, a little fluffy dog-thing, was named Fiz-Gig. I thought it was cute and not too long after that I had found my own Fiz-Gig." The bird cooed happily again and Pansy smiled down at him as she stroked his feathers. She then reached into her bag and took out Harry's letter. She looked up to see Hermione watching her quietly with a small smile still on her face.

"You know your different from most Slytherins." Hermione stated slowly, "I mean most still call me a Mudblood obviously still holding on to their prejudices, but I don't think I've ever heard you call anyone that or in general be mean to anyone when Draco or the other Slytherins weren't around."

Pansy sighed and shrugged. "I've just...on the inside I never really cared if someone was from a Pureblood family or not. I guess it was just me wanting to fit in somewhere you know." She looked down to the note in her hands, then back up at Hermione. "I'm sorry for anything I may have said in the past that may have hurt your feelings."

"Oh no worries, it's all water under the bridge." Hermione smiled and held her hand out in front of her, "I think we could be good friends if we tried, right?"

Pansy smiled back and was glad that Hermione was such a forgiving soul and shook her hand, "Right." Just as they shook Ginny came running in, her hand holding her side, "Sorry I'm late...oh." She faltered a bit and looked between Hermione and Pansy, then their hands, and back up to them. "Hi, what's going on up here, then?"

Hermione let go of Pansy's hand and walked towards Ginny, a smile on her face, "Ginny I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine. Pansy meet Ginny, Ginny meet Pansy." At the confused looks on their faces Hermione grabbed both girls hands and put them together, "Now you shake." The girls smiled and shook hands then looked at Hermione, "It's great starting again, isn't it?" They all shared a laugh and Pansy felt relaxed again since first coming into the owlery.

Hermione looked at Ginny, "Do you have the letter?"

"Oh, yes, sorry I was late...umm Neville and I lost track of time." She said sheepishly.

"Tisk, tisk Ginny. Can't you go at least one day without snogging that poor boy senseless."

Ginny handed an envelope to Hermione after pulling it out of her bag, then stuck out her tongue as soon as Hermione's back had turned. Pansy let out a laugh and joined Ginny in making faces at Hermione while she was busy getting some owls together to deliver the letters. When the owls had been sent off, the girls stopped and assumed looks of innocence.

"Don't think for one second I didn't know you two were making faces at me."

"Why Hermione, we have no idea what you're talking about, do we Pansy?"

"Not the faintest." They all shared another laugh before Hermione brought Pansy's attention back to the letter in her hand. "Don't you need to send that off?"

Pansy looked at the note and realized that instead of asking him to meet her she would surprise him and seek him out. Which wouldn't be hard considering she had two of his closest friends with her now. "Actually I think it would be better if I told him in person."

"Him? So you have a boyfriend then? I've never seen you with anybody before." Hermione questioned, her eyebrow rising a little.

"Well we've kind of been keeping it a secret but this- she raised the note- is kind of too important to just send by owl, so I think I'll go down and tell him now. Would you two mind if I walked down with you until I see him?"

Ginny and Hermione smiled, then walked forward and stood on either side of Pansy. Fiz-Gig flew back up to his perch and Mystic flew just above the girls' heads as they walked down to the Great Hall talking and joking with each other.  
The trio arrived just at the hallway leading to the hall as students started filing out. Ron, Neville, and Harry were standing just outside the doors talking. Ron was smiling and had a death hold on his letter as he talked Neville's ear off. Harry had his hands in his trouser pockets, leaning against a stone wall looking sad and alone.

"Well there's the boys we should go over. Unless you want us to help you find your boyfriend?" Ginny asked.  
"Well actually I'm...I'm kind of dating Harry." Pansy whispered but the other girls had heard her and stood gaping.  
Suddenly two loud and extremely girly screams rang through out the hallway, causing many heads to turn.

Harry had gone for his wand as soon as he heard the screams, but realized it was just that excited girly type of scream that many girls did with their friends. He looked to where it had come from when his eyes opened wide in shock. There being hugged, or rather squished, by Hermione and Ginny was his, Pansy. His hand automatically went to his pocket and he tapped on the box that was resting there. The box he had been carrying around for a couple days, waiting for her to talk to him. Even if she wanted to get rid of their baby he would still ask, then they would have kids later, when she was ready.

He stood rooted to his spot as Hermione and Ginny released her and they headed his way. Pansy's deep sapphire gaze held him like a prisoner as he tried to decipher her decision through their depths. She wasn't even halfway to him when he couldn't take it anymore and called out to her, "Pansy?"

She stopped as did Hermione and Ginny.

"Pansy?" Harry called out again only softer.

A soft smile and quick nod of her head had him running towards her, laughing from sheer happiness. He picked her up off the ground and twirled her around, crushing her too him while his face was buried in her neck, pressing little kisses to it.

The two caused quite a scene, many students came over to see what was going on. A couple of Slytherins were standing rather close to the scene with looks of disgust on their faces. One of the Slytherin boys in the group was one to actually voice his opinion. "Oi, Potter, watch out or you'll break your back from all the heavy lifting." The other Slytherins with him laughed as did some other students milling around.

Harry had, by this time, already put Pansy down but his hands hadn't left her waist. When he heard the remark, he smiled at Pansy, gave her a slow lingering kiss and walked over to the offender. Now, Harry was barely six feet tall and wasn't as muscular as most of the other guys in Hogwarts, but when people messed with the one's he loved they had better watch out. Right now and he hoped for the rest of his life Pansy would be his number one love.

So when he calmly walked up to the boy and asked him to repeat his statement, Harry said "I thought that's what you said," then pulled back his fist and punched him square in the jaw. The power behind the punch sending the troublemaker off his feet, landing on the cold stone ground.

"**_HARRY POTTER_!**" Minerva McGonagall shouted, as she headed towards him, followed by Professors Flitwick, Dumbledore, and Snape. "What is going on here?"

Harry turned towards the teachers, smiling, he strode back over to Pansy and saw the shine of tears as she smiled back at him.

Harry addressed Minerva but stayed looking at Pansy. "I just hit a snake for insulting the woman I love. Not to mention he interrupted something very important."

"What could he have possibly interrupted that was so important that you had to strike another student?"

"This." Harry was still smiling as he took the black velvet box from his pocket, opened it, and got down on one knee, facing a startled Pansy. "Pansy, I don't want to hide in the shadows anymore. I want to be able to show everyone how much I love you and make them mad with jealousy. So Pansy, my love, my heart, my life...please say you'll do me the great honor of becoming my wife."

Shocked couldn't even begin to describe how she was feeling, Pansy looked around and realized she wasn't the only one. She looked back down to Harry and his smiling face. He pulled the ring out of the box, took her left hand and asked again, "Will you marry me Pansy Parkinson? Will you marry me and make me the luckiest man in the world?" Her eyes fell on the ring he had poised at the tip of her ring finger as she let out a choked sob and whispered out, "Yes."

"I don't think the people in the back heard you Pansy what was that?" Harry smiled.

"**_YES_!**" She screamed out and she smiled down at Harry as he slid the ring onto her finger. He stood up, still holding her left hand and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. They broke apart after some time and blushed when they heard clapping and some wolf whistles.

"Everyone, everyone please get to your classes." Professor Flitwick squeaked out, but no one moved.

"_Students to your classes now_!" yelled Professor Snape. Students scrambled over each other and rushed off in different directions. Once the crowd had died down a bit Professor Flitwick made his way over to the fallen Slytherin and levitated him to the infirmary. The only people left were Headmaster Dumbledore, Professors Snape and McGonagall, Harry, Pansy, and Hermione with Mystic on her shoulder.

Professor McGonagal looked over, "Miss Granger shouldn't you be heading off to class as well."

"Oh, umm, yes, but I was wondering if I could talk to you about a potion Professor Snape?"

A single black eyebrow rose and Severus nodded his head imperceptibly. "Very well Miss Granger." They walked off down the corridor, Dumbledore's twinkling eyes following them until they were out of view.

"Mister Potter, while that was all very romantic, I don't think it called for striking another student. You have a week's worth of detention, after dinners, in my classroom. Understood?"

"Yes Professor."

"Now both of you off to class. Oh and Congratulations Mister Potter and Miss Parkinson."

"Congratulations indeed for catching such a fine young woman, Harry." Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you." Harry and Pansy said in unison and walked off, Harry's arm snaked around Pansy's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Potter can never do anything simple can he?" Minerva and Albus smiled as they watched the two practically skip off to their class.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Draco glanced at Hermione once more as she sat at the Gryffindor table eating dinner. He could hardly believe what he had found out on Saturday about her from his father.

_"If anyone finds Miss Granger unaccompanied then they are to stun her and contact Draco immediately. Do not harm her in any way! If I find out otherwise, you will pay for your mistake in damaging what is mine. Am I understood?"_

_Everyone nodded their heads in understanding._

_"Dismissed." Everyone started to file out of the shrieking shack in small groups, soon Draco was left alone with his father._

_"Why is she so important to your cause...father?" Draco bit out the last part._

_"Our cause son." Lucius stated as he looked out of one of the old windows and into the dark sky, " She has a great power within her that I wish to utilize as my own."_

_"Power? What Power could she have? What do you plan to do with her once you have this 'power'?"_

_"Sit down and I'll tell you, son."_

_Draco walked towards an old wooden chair, casting a quick spell to rid it of dust, then sat, waiting patiently for his father to continue._

_"Towards the end of the Dark Lord's reign he came to me with a secret mission. Since I had so many connections with wizards and witches around the world, he had asked me to look for something or rather someone for him. I, of course, accepted without a moments hesitance and had soon become the Dark Lord's right hand man, receiving special privileges."_

_Draco held in a sigh and fought the urge to roll his eyes._

_"The task I speak of was finding the other heir of Slytherin."_

_"Another heir?"_

_"Yes. It seems that Salazar Slytherin had often strayed from his wife after they had been married for many years. One of the women he had gone to another Pureblood by the name of Celie Ravenclaw and she bore him a child, a daughter."_

_Draco had questions, but swallowed them and waited, knowing his father was just being overly dramatic in his explanation. He didn't have to wait long however as Lucius started up again._

_"Celie was the younger sister of Rowena Ravenclaw. After their one night stand Celie found that she was with child and had become scared of what her sister, the only family she had left, would feel once she found out who had fathered the child growing inside her. So she left, leaving two letters behind. One for her sister, the other she had given to Salazar telling him of her pregnancy and how she expected nothing of him and she was just letting him know that he would have another child in the world somewhere. Rowena had searched for years for her sister but never found her, so she grieved for her lost family and then moved on as most people do. It was only when I started looking into Slytherin's life did I find out the truth. Celie had given birth to a healthy baby girl and dropped her off on some doorstep not too long afterwards, then she vanished, she is dead now of course but no one knows how or even when she did die. Her child however grew and came to Hogwarts then eventually married a muggle, so went the family line, all marrying muggles, until there was only a little bit of her Pureblood left in the line. As I went through searching for the heir I read in an ancient tome that dormant powers would eventually build and be passed down through the next generation. Many, much too many, of Celie's descendants never actually went to Hogwarts and so their power went dormant and was passed down. Finally centuries later, however, one descendant had been contacted and sent to Hogwarts, you know her as Hermione Granger. The other heir to Slytherin. By the time I had found out it was the Granger girl, the Dark Lord was already a pile of dust thanks to Potter, but then I realized how it could work to my advantage." Draco leaned forward in his chair, waiting. "You see, Draco, in that same tome there was a chapter on a blood ritual to help bring about those long dormant powers. Now you see why I want the Mudblood. I will bring forth the unused power within her and harvest it as my own, so that I may finally help others understand what the Dark Lord had planned for the Wizarding world all those many years ago. With our powers combined I shall be even greater than that old codger, Dumbledore. No one will be able to stop me."_

_Lucius then turned and the most sinister of smiles was on his face, paralyzing Draco where he sat._

Draco knew he should do something to stop his father but his own fear of Lucius kept him from doing anything. If he went against him and Lucius found out he was dead, if he didn't do anything at all, he knew it was only a matter of time before his father disposed of him eventually. There really wasn't anything worth fighting for anyways. He looked back around the Great Hall and his eyes were caught by a pearly stare. He suddenly retracted his last thought as he gazed into the sad eyes across the hall.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**A/N:** Chapter is called "Just Say Yes" by The Cure. I found this beautiful ring on the internet which is going to be used as Pansy's engagement ring but I'm not going to describe it till the next chapter and okay so I know it took a little while for me to update, I'm sorry, I'll try to get the next one out faster. Anyways I have a question for all my readers out there. My sister and I have been wondering who the Harry Potter people will get to play older versions of the Golden Trio and their friends when the seventh movie comes out (if they even add the epilogue to it) and I was wondering who you all thought could play them older. Just leave it in a review, which is basically just another way for me to get more reviews.;-P


	11. Teach You A Lesson

**Chapter 11--Teach You A Lesson**

**_Disclaimer:_Me No Own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy(_sigh_), Lucius Malfoy(_double sigh_) or Severus Snape(_triple sigh and a sniffle_). What a bummer. :-P**

**A/N: Okay so by now you can all pretty much just not trust me on when I will finally update. Sorry.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"_You_ and _Pansy?_"

"Yes."

"_Pansy Parkinson?!_"

"Yes."

"Ron leave Harry alone." Hermione sighed in exasperation, as she went back to working on a Charms essay that was due the next day.

Everyday the same thing since Harry had gotten engaged and informed them of his upcoming fatherhood a couple days ago. It was a little much to take in at once but eventually everybody accepted it, all except Ron. Hermione sighed again, she knew he was sometimes a bit thick, but really now.

"Hermione why aren't you as..."

"**Ronald Bilius Weasley**!" Ginny shouted from her spot nestled snugly next to Neville.

Ron cringed at the shrill sound of her voice and use of his full name.

"Whom Harry falls in love with is his own business. Why are you still on about this? Pansy is a pretty nice girl if you would just let go of all the things you thought you knew about her and get to know the real Pansy. Maybe if you got your own love life you wouldn't have to be so interested in others."

Hermione smirked and Harry turned a grateful smile to the younger Weasley , "Couldn't have said it better myself Ginny."

Ron huffed and went back to concentrating on his own Charms essay, grumbling, "A Slytherin, Harry must be crazy."

Hermione smirked and had to hold back her laugh, _if only you knew Ronald._

Suddenly a tap, tap, tap was heard on the window and Ron got up to let the owl in, only he stopped halfway to the window and turned to Hermione, frowning.

"It's that damn demon-bird, you get it."

At that statement everyone's eyes turned to the window and then back to Hermione as she got up and tried not to rush towards the window. She unlatched the window and opened it, Mystic flew in and right over to Harry, landing on his shoulder.

_"Mystic?!"_ Hermione's eyes bugged out a bit as Mystic bent her head down and undid the bit of parchment attached to her leg, giving it to Harry. Hermione rushed over and tried to grab it but Harry sprang up off the couch, paper in hand and ran off across the common room, laughing.

"Harry, give that back!"

"Oh I don't think so." Not missing the chance to finally find out who the raven belonged to, he ran off behind Ron as she jumped for him and Ron wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest, egging on Harry and telling him to say who sent the letter. Hermione struggled against Ron and kicked out in front of her with her feet, almost hitting Harry.

"Hey Ginny give that back!" Harry yelled, as the paper was snatched from his hand. Ginny headed past the couch, but was snagged by her waist and she fell back against Neville. She growled as Harry came and snatched the parchment again.

"Longbottom if you know what's good for you you'll let me go this instant."

To his credit Neville knew not to fight with an angry Ginerva Weasley and wisely let go of her and put his hands up in surrender. Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek before getting off his lap and running after Harry.

Mystic had perched herself on top of a bookcase near the fireplace shortly after handing off the letter and watched in confusion as her mistress and companions fought over the small bit of paper. It was quite entertaining and if she could she would be smiling at their antics. She watched for a few moments more until her mistress got out of the Weasel's hold and rushed over to the Potter, a large stick was in her hand and she pointed it at the wizard's throat. Purple eyes widened in surprise. Whenever her Master had a stick pointed at him it had never turned out good. Mystic quickly flew down and grabbed the piece of wood; she flew over to the other male human and dropped it in his lap.

Hermione's eyes went wide and Harry smiled when the raven stole her wand. "Violence is never the answer Hermione."

He quickly took the opportunity and rushed to hide behind Ron as he unrolled the parchment. Hermione and Ginny followed trying to get past Ron as he blocked them.

He read and re-read the note, jaw clenched, and eyes wide.

"Someone's stalking you!" Harry yelled.

"What?!" Ron turned around and grabbed the note, his ears turning red as he looked back up at Hermione and Ginny. "Did you know about this Ginny?!"

"Know about what?" She grabbed the paper, but before she could read it Hermione snatched it away from her and read it herself.

**_Damn Snape!_** How dare he contact her friends and ask that they babysit. She already had his Raven and she was usually always in the vicinity of someone who she was on friendly terms with. Why did he have to tell her friends?!

"Hermione?"

She looked up to see her two very angry best friends.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

"That's not what the fucking paper says!" Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, "Some mystery who-ever has to tell us! What the hell Hermione?!"

Hermione looked around and saw Neville holding the note, Ginny's shocked face to his right, Ron's outraged face in front of her, and Harry's disappointed face behind the redhead's.

"I'm sorry. I just...I didn't want to drag you all into this mess. It's just Voldemort is finally gone and everything is going surprisingly well this year and then I got this letter a couple of weeks ago and it just seem--"

"Wait one minute..." Ginny said, "you started getting these letters when and you didn't tell us?!"

"I'm sorry..." Hermione sighed and moved to the couch, sitting, she put her head in her hands and her shoulders shook.

She felt a weight settle next to her and a heavy arm fell over her shoulders, pulling her closer to a warm body. Harry's voice whispered in her ear, " I understand Hermione, I do. You didn't want to burden us. Like I never wanted you or Ron to be burdened with all the Voldemort shit."

Harry pulled back and pulled Hermione's hands away from her face. She slowly looked up and wiped a stray tear away as Harry continued, "Would you or Ron have left me to go it alone?"

She shook her head wildly, "No, Harry how could I, how could we? We're friends, we're family." Harry smiled at her and Ron sat down on the other side of her, Ginny and Neville stood in front of the three, looking down at her.

"Exactly." Harry said.

"I'm sorry I never told any of you."

"Please tell me you told someone though?" Ron asked from her left.

Hermione turned towards him and smiled, "Yes, I told Dumbledore after I realized it couldn't be a hoax. He informed all the professors and had Sev--Snape set up my fireplace for the floo and he put up stronger wards on my door."

"Who else knows though? I mean that thing's" --Mystic squawked in annoyance at Ron-- "owner obviously knows? So who does she belong to?"

"Just a friend." _That obviously needs a lesson in confidentiality_, thought Hermione.

"Hermi--" The men on either side of her said in unison.

"She'll tell us when she's ready Ron, Harry." Hermione smiled gratefully at Ginny.

"So what about this stalking business then?" ventured Neville. "What exactly do the letters say?"

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes, while Harry rubbed her back. Mystic flew down then and landed on Neville's shoulder, looking down at her mistress with curious purple eyes.

"Ugh Hermione..." Neville questioned. She looked up and smiled at the curious raven.

"I'll tell you but let me send her off first." Hermione quickly found a spare piece of paper and wrote a quick note, then watched as the raven flew out the window and back to her snake of an owner. She then turned to find four worried and curious sets of eyes on her, this was going to be a long night.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Severus was sitting at his desk, working on notes for the potion when Mystic flew back in through the only window in his dungeon dwelling. She flew over and landed on his desk, lowering her head and untying the string, Hermione's note fell on top of his papers."Mystic, did you have any trouble?"

Her eyes darkened a bit and she glared at her master, she then took flight and moved to her perch off in the corner. Raising an eyebrow, Severus reached for the note and opened it, he smirked at the one lined message:

**_"You are in serious trouble. Watch yourself."_**

No more trouble than she would be in if she was unattended and then abducted, so it really wasn't of any importance her silly threat. Not when he only informed Potter for her own good, knowing full-well that he wouldn't keep her troubles from the others and that now she had a small group of bodyguards. She should have known that he wasn't above using Slytherin tactics. He tossed the note away and smiled what could the little Gryffindor do anyways.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Potions the next morning had Snape feeling a little troubled because Hermione wasn't with her little group when all the students entered the classroom. Surely though nothing could be wrong because the lot would have run straight to Dumbledore had she been taken without anyone's knowledge. He walked up to Potter and sneered, "No Granger today, Potter?"

Harry returned the sneer with one of his own, "She's ill, Sir."

Snape turned back towards his desk, robes swirling as he did so, he moved up the aisle and swished his wand at the blackboard. Writing appeared instantly and he instructed everyone to pair up then get to work, in his usually charming manner. He moved to his desk and sat down to grade some essays. He thought he felt something brush against his trousers but dismissed it as nothing.

When he felt hands brush up his thighs he stiffened and looked down. _His legs were gone?!_ _What the_...he paled a bit when he saw Hermione's disembodied head emerge and a coy little smirk adorning her face. He instantly became hard.

Her small hands brushed over his thighs once more before snaking up towards his belt and undoing the buckle. Snape stiffened and looked back up towards the students, wondering how they couldn't have heard the click and slide of his belt being undone. His zipper was next and she pulled it down slowly, inch-by-bloody-inch. He quickly grabbed up his quill and bit the inside of his cheek as the little minx under his desk rubbed her hands over his boxer-briefs, pressing down on his hardness. A moment later his length was set free and he let out a gasp as she blew over the head of his cock and rubbed the pre-cum over the tip with her thumb.

When she took him into her mouth he groaned loud enough that a couple of students looked at him with questioning eyes. He did his best to intimidate them with one of his patented glares but with Hermione under his desk sucking and licking him, he didn't think he managed it.

Her tongue slowly ran along his length, swirling around the head, and then ran back down his length in the same agonizingly slow pace as before. The quill dropped from his hand and to the table, he clenched and unclenched his hands, breathing ragged as she took him into her mouth once more. He closed his eyes tight and dropped his head forward, his hair hiding his face.

"Professor?" _**Fuck.**_

He looked up and saw many sets of eyes looking back at him.

"Is everything...okay?" _**Double Fuck.**_

Blasted Potter and his questions.

"Everything is fine Potter." He growled out, "Get back to work all of you!"

Harry furrowed his brow in annoyance and turned back to Pansy, smiling, he took the minced fairy wings and added them slowly to the potion. She blushed when he took the wings from her with his left hand and with his right he caught her left hand and twirled her engagement ring around her finger. Her face turned scarlet and she quickly turned back to the cutting board. Harry laughed under his breath and went back to their potion while his fiance blushed brightly next to him.

A while later the sound of a glass breaking had everyone looking up.

An empty glass vile had fallen off of Snape's desk and fallen to the ground, shattering into pieces as it hit the cold stone floor, leaving many students curious as to how it could have happened considering this was their Potion's teacher they were talking about. No one dare say a word and the classroom fell into silence except for the ragged breathing of the school's most feared Professor.

Snape's hair hung over his face hiding his facial features, which was most definitely a good thing in the long run because of the small smile adorning his face would have likely scared anyone who saw it and have them running for the hills.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

Excellent Severus, now that you have that under control do try to stop smiling, he sighed and pulled his face into a grimace before he lost the battle again and smiled. Hermione had already placed him back into his pants and done them up. The zipper and buckle hardly making a sound over his ragged breathes.

Hermione smirked and pushed slightly against Severus' legs, when he looked down she mouthed let me out, but he ignored her and blocked her escape from under his desk. She growled loud enough that some Gryffindors in the first row glanced up in bewilderment.

Snape pointed his wand at the shattered vile and repaired it quickly while he called for all the potions to be bottled up and brought to his desk. Hermione sat back against the inside of the desk and scowled at the black-clad legs of her lover.

Everyone quickly departed and Snape swept his hand towards the door and the lock clicked in place at the same time he reached under the desk and grabbed the cloak off of Hermione's form. He scooted the chair back and beckoned her with a long pale finger.

"Out. Now."

Hermione crawled out from under the desk and smiled sheepishly at the man before her as his dark eyes bore into her. Snape stood slowly and soon towered over her. Moving forward he trapped her suddenly between him and his desk, making a surprised gasp pass through her lips. His mouth descended on hers, kissing her savagely before pulling away and whispering against her lips, "Never do that while I am conducting a class again."

"Payback is a beautiful thing." Hermione purred against his lips.

Snape growled and she squeaked as his lips crashed back onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a deeper kiss as their tongues battled for dominance.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**A/N: "Teach You A Lesson" by Robin Thicke. I don't know if I'm completely happy with it but it is a decent filler I guess. Sorry it took so long, my muse had a hissy fit and ran away, then I was bit by a CSI bug.**


End file.
